Black Rock Shooter : La batalla continuá
by alice yuko shionji
Summary: Mato Kuroi y sus amigas, se enfrentarán a un nuevo mal, el poder de la voluntad o el miedo de sus corazones son los que les darán la fuerza para seguir ya que con el regreso de Strenght muchas cosas vienen. ahora les corresponderá a las chicas salvar a su alter ego...
1. Chapter 1

Black Rock Shooter (...)

Capitulo 1

( escuela)

Yuu: corran corran!

Mato: vamos Yuu danos un descanzo!

Kohata: esta bien Yuu que descanzen

Mato: gracias... ( toma agua)

Yuu: últimamente rindes menos Mato

Mato: claro que no, solo que aveces me canso de tanto entrenamiento

Yuu: si claro... Oye y Yomi? No ha venido a verte

Mato: dijo que estaría en el club de arte hasta tarde, no se si la esperaré hoy es la presentación de una obra en la que mi hermano participa

Yuu: awww! Puedo ir?

Mato: O_O si quieres...

Kohata: es todo por hoy chicas, Mato, Yuu me ayudan a ordenar los balones?

Yuu/Mato: si!

( en el almacén)

Kohata: gracias chicas...

Takuu: Ko...kohata...

Kohata: Takuu!

Takuu: estas ocupada? U/U

Kohata: am no, en unos momentos me voy...( mira a Yuu y a Mato)

Mato: oh Yuu, debemos ir al club de cocina por Kagari!

Yuu: si?

Mato: lo olvidaste? Ah! Y dices que yo soy despistada... ( toma de la mano a Yuu y la jala) vamos... Adiós Kohata, adiós Takuu...

( caminan hacia el club de cocina)

Yuu: que fue eso?

Mato: no captaste? Takuu quería hablar con Kohata a solas, y nosotras estorbabamos ahi

Yuu: entiendo... ( entran al club de cocina)

Kagari: Mato! Yuu! :D

Mato: Hola Kagari

Kagari: no las esperaba

Yuu: de echo... Vendrás a casa de Mato?

Kagari: si! Traje mis cosas para la pijamada! ^^

Mato: solo faltaría Yomi

Kagari: pero saldrá tarde del club no?

Mato: si :/

Yuu: que tal si pasamos por ella, cuando sea la hora?

Kagari: sería buena idea

Mato: en ese caso vamonos...

( club de arte..)

Yomi: *debí haberme salido de esto... Pero ya que... Finalmente nos quedaremos en casa de Mato 5 días, eso me agrada, las 4 estaremos ahí, queria ir a la obra del hemano de Mato pero no podre ir...*

Josuke: Takanashi... Takanashi... Takanashi!

Yomi: ah? Mande?

Josuke: llevó minutos diciendote que si me prestas la pintura azul

Yomi: a si... Tenla... ( pintando)

Josuke: sabes Takanashi eres muy talentosa

Yomi: gracias... Kouki

Josuke: ah! Por que no me llamas solo Josuke?

Yomi: no nos conocemos tan bien, y guardo respeto Kouki...

Josuke: ( suspira) *ella nunca me ha hablado con confianza...*

Yomi: *me pregunto como se la estaran pasando en la obra del hermano de Mato...*

( auditorio de la escuela Asahi)

Mato: aqui es...

Katsumi: que emoción!

Yuu: gritare lo más fuerte que pueda Yukio!

Kagari: yo le hize un cartel grande que dice vamos Yukio!

Mato: mamá no te parece que actuan muy raro?

Katsumi: dejalas, les agrada mucho Yukio ^^

Mato: ... Eso creo...

( comienza la obra)

Yukio: oh pero que largas son las horas de tristeza!

Yuu: kyaaaa! Que lindo!

Yukio: * pero que hacen ellas aqui...*

( una hora más tarde)

Yukio: moriré a tu lado, oh mi amada Julieta! ( bebe algo)

Kagari: Yukio noo!

Mato: ( conteniedo la risa)

Yukio: u/u y ahora mu..muero...

Baiko: Oye Amane no crees que las chicas que le gritan a Yukio son lindas?

Amane: si! Que suerte tiene Yukio...

Baiko: debemos poner la música va a morir Julieta..

Hitomi: mi bello Romeo... Ese frasco... Debe haber algo de veneno, veré si hay más... Egoísta se lo ha bebido todo! Quizá si lo beso recogeré un poco de veneno de sus labios...( se acerca para besar a Yukio)

Kagari: Que! Oye tu alejate de Yukio!

Mato: ( poniendose roja por que ya no puede contener la risa)

Yuu: si, niña tonta deja a Yukio!

Hitomi: * quiénes son estas locas*...

Kagari: Yuu vamos contra ella! ( se suben al escenario y jalan a Hitomi)

Mato: ( rie)

Katsumi: Mato...

Mato: perdón es que ve al pobre de Yukio!

( el público también rie)

Baiko: rayos... Baja el telón!

( bajan el telón)

Mato: jajaja... ( oye una voz...)

[¿?]: Mato... Mato...

Mato: dijiste algo mamá?

Katsumi: no, por qué?

Mato: oí algo... * eso fue raro*

( de regreso con Yomi)

Josuke: Takahashi sigues aqui.

Yomi: estoy esperando a Mato...

( llega un auto)

Mato: Yomi!

Yomi: Mato! Adiós Kouki...( corre hacia Mato y la abraza)

Mato: disculpanos es que Kagari y Yuu causaron problemas en la obra

Yuu: ( despeinada) esa niña tuvo la culpa

Kagari: iba a besar al inocente Yukio

Yukio: era solo una obra y no me iba a besar era solo como si me fuera a besar u/u

Yomi: jeje...

Mato: sube vamonos... ( ve a Josuke)

Josuke: *Kuroi Mato... Eres un misterio, al igual que Yomi... Me pregunto, tu alter ego quién es? Dead Master es el alter ego de Yomi... Pero y el tuyo?...* ( se da la vuelta y se va)

Mato: ( se sube al auto junto con Yomi) * varias veces he visto a ese chico, siempre ve a Yomi, la vigila aveces, ha de estar interesado en ella*...

( en el otro mundo)

Strenght: aquí se ve muy raro..

Black Rock Shooter: no me cambies el tema, cuando le dirás a Yuu que estas viva

Strength: ella dependia mucho de mi, jamás se enfrento al mundo, tenía miedo, los esta superando, hasta que yo vea el momento lo sabrá

Black Rock Shooter: debes decirselo, pronto, bien sabes que el ambiente aqui esta muy raro, una de nosotras cayó ayer, vencida por algo y no se que fue

Yuu: es por eso que debemos cuidarnos...

( llegan con Dead Master)

Dead Master: ( viendo hacia abajo)

Yuu: llegamos

Dead Master: si

Black Rock Shooter: sabes algo cierto?

Dead Master: no, y ese es el problema... Pero averigue algo

Yuu: y?

Dead Master: el alter ego que cayó hace unos días... Algo.. La tiene en un estado perdido... No solo eso... La chica a quién pertenecia el alter ego... También quedo en el mismo estado

Black Rock Shooter: no ha habido nada raro por aqui...

[¿?]: Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Strenght, ni se imaginan el peligro que se acerca... En especial tu Black Rock Shooter, antes tu salvabas, ahora vas a necesitar quien te salve...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rock Shooter (...2)

Capitulo 2

( casa de Mato)

Todas: gracias por la comida!

Katsumi: de nada niñas... Yukio que tienes?

Yukio: arruinaron mi obra

Katsumi: ( sonrie) pequeño ^^ a mi me parecio que fuiste un gran Romeo... Ahora ayudame a lavar los platos

( habitación de Mato)

Kagari: vendra Yukio?

Mato: para que lo queremos aqui?

Yuu: para verlo n/n

Yomi: eh? Les gusta Yukio?

Mato: es más joven que nosotras! Apenas va a pasar a secundaria

Kagari: se inscribira en la nuestra?

Yuu: sería genial!

Mato: es inútil... Yomi las hemos perdido

Yomi: n.n...

Mato: oye Yomi tienes un admirador, como se llama?

Yomi: admirador?

Mato: el chico que va contigo en el club de arte

Yomi: aaa, Kouki

Mato: no se su nombre

Yomi: Josuke Kouki, es algo raro siempre me pide todo a mi, .e habla seguido, insiste en que le diga Josuke, pero apenas y lo conozco

Mato: a mi parecer le gustas

Yomi: como crees Mato!

Mato: es que acaso también te gusta?

Yomi: Mato! Claro que no... El es muy no se... No me da confianza

Mato: pues no lo se, creo que el esta interesado en ti

Kagari: hablas de Kouki? A mi parecer es muy extraño, siempre vigila a Yomi

Yuu: esta muy interesado entonces..

Yomi: basta... No, me gusta ese chico, siento que es muy raro, me sigue mucho...

Mato: hazte amiga de el, y veremos que pasa

Yukio: ( toca la puerta)

Mato: quién es?

Yukio: soy yo Yukio quién más

Mato: vete a tu habitación

Yuu/Kagari: pasa!

Mato: 77'

Yukio: mamá les envia este té y galletas

Yuu: gracias *-*

Yukio: Yuu... Por que me miras asi...

Yuu: awww!

Kagari: Yukio... 3

Yukio: Mato... Ayudame...

Mato: estoy ocupada

Yukio: aaah!

Mato: me debes una... Chicas vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a nadar!

Yuu/Kagari: aah... Bueno u.u..

Yuu: descanza, dulce Yukio!

Kagari: duerme bien

Yukio: ( le dan un beso en la mejilla Yuu y Kagari al mismo tiempo) O/O bu...bu...buenas noches ( se sale rápido)

Mato: ya, acuestense... ( apaga la luz)

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: separemonos, nos iremos avisando, si vemos algo extraño...

Dead Master: si

Strenght: ire con Chariot y le avisaré.

[¿?]: Dead Master... ( sigue a Dead Master)

Black Rock Shooter: debo proteger a Mato... Si es verdad lo que dijo Dead Master entonces corremos peligro...

Black Gold Saw: ( intenta atacarla por la espalda)

Black Rock Shooter: ( esquiva el ataque) que haces aqui?

Black Gold Saw: vengo a acompañarte

Black Rock Shooter: viajo sola, ve a donde quieras

Black Gold Saw: te seré de mucha ayuda

Black Rock Shooter: no, corres peligro estando conmigo

Black Gold Saw: con o sin ti corro peligro, escuche todo y quiero ayudar

Black Rock Shooter: Saya no debe saber de esto

Black Gold Saw: aah! Me haces sentir mal

Black Rock Shooter: es enserio, si Saya lo sabe alarmará a las chicas y eso nos afecta y lo sabes, anda vamos...

( en una montaña del otro mundo)

Dead Master: aquí fue donde cayo ella... ( siente una presencia)

[¿?]: *que esta haciendo aqui*

Dead Master: vamos sal de ahi

[¿?]: * me descubrió... *

Dead Master: no me obligues a atacarte, creeme no te gustará

[¿?]:* claro que me gustará* anda atacame, si es que sabes donde estoy!

Dead Master: tu lo pediste! ( ataca con los Dead Scythe)

[¿?]: ja! ( sonrie y esquiva los ataques)

Dead Master: no te confies! (señala el punto donde se ve una sombra y el ambiente se torna oscuro y verde como era su mundo)

[¿?]: *no es una contricante fácil* ( recibe un ataque del Dead Scythe en el brazo) ah! ... No pensaba hacerte daño pero lo haré!

Dead Master: si claro como si pudieras

[¿?]: ( saca una Katana la cual aparte de tener esa apariencia podía lanzar veneno en forma de pequeños diamantes)

Dead Master: ( esquivando) mejor vete! Interfieres en mi camino

[¿?]: dime Dead Master que serías tu sin Dead Scythe? ( lanza el ataque Poison)

( el Dead Scythe protege a Dead Master y traga los diamantes)

Dead Master: no! * el Dead Scythe se esta debilitando! Ese idiota!* (ahora ella lo ataca)

( pelean frente a frente)

Dead Master: eres tan cobarde que usas una máscara!

[¿?]: y tu que usas al Dead Scythe! ( le hace una herida con la Katana)

Dead Master: Aah! ...

( en casa de Mato)

Yomi: ( dormida pero puede ver lo que le sucede a su alter ego) * que sucede... Por que me duele tanto el brazo...* no...no... ( habla dormida) detente idiota! Ah! (grita)

( Mato, Kagari y Yuu se despiertan)

Mato: eh que?

Yuu: Mato! Mira algo esta saliendo en su brazo!

Kagari: ( le levanta la manga de la pijama). Es cierto...

Yomi: ah!

Mato: *es como aquella vez que fui a ese mundo...* hay que despertarla! ( dandole pequeñas palmadas en la cara) Yomi, Yomi!

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: ( se detiene)

Black Gold Saw: que sucede?

Black Rock Shooter: ( escucha la voz de Mato gritando: Yomi, Yomi!) escuchas eso?

Black Gold Saw: no, por que? que es?

Black Rock Shooter: es la voz de Mato! Black Gold Saw, ve a donde esta Dead Master! ( va corriendo también)

[¿?]: *no puedo hacerlo!* ( a punto de darle otro golpe)

Black Gold Saw: es aqui... Solo debe de llegar Black Rock Shooter...

Black Rock Shooter: es Dead Master!* ahora entiendo... Yomi esta sufriendo los ataques* ( se lanza sobre el alter ego que ataca a Dead Master)

[¿?]: * pero si es...Black Rock Shooter!* esta es una pelea entre Dead Master y yo!

Black Rock Shooter: si peleas con ella peleas conmigo

[¿?]: eso quieres? Pues bien! (corre hacia Black Rock Shooter con la Katana)

Black Rock Shooter: ( esquiva el ataque muy fácilmente)

[¿?]: * que rápida es... Seguro con esto caerá* ( ataque Poison)

Black Rock Shooter: *eso debió hacerle a Dead Master!* ( saca su Katana y le regresa los diamantes)

[¿?]: ( casi esquiva todos los ataques a excepción de que dos de los diamantes se entierran uno en su pierna y el otro en el estomago) * este veneno es peligroso... Debo irme por ahora* nos veremos pronto Black Rock Shooter! ( desaparece en un torbellino)

Black Rock Shooter: rayos... Dead Master estas bien?

Dead Master: si... Pero el Dead Scythe trago los diamantes...

Black Rock Shooter: ( camina hacia el Dead Scythe) vaya...

Black Gold Saw: debo tener algo para ello... ( mete la mano dentro del Dead Scythe y saca los diamantes) mira

Black Rock Shooter: es veneno... Te atacó con esto?

Dead Master: me hirió con su Katana... Y varios golpes

Black Rock Shooter: es definitivo iras con nosotras, no digas nada, si te pasa algo que será de Yomi

Dead Master: si... ( el Dead Scythe se recupera y lleva a Yomi)...

( en el cuarto de Mato)

Mato: Yomi! Despierta!

Yomi: ( abre los ojos) que me pasó? Me duele mucho el brazo

Kagari: gritabas y hablabas dormida

Yuu: fue algo muy raro

Yomi: enserio?

Mato: te traeré agua ( va a la cocina y regresa con un vaso) toma

Yomi: ( bebe el agua) gracias, ya me siento mejor..

Mato: segura?

Yomi: si no se preocupen

Kagari: volvamos a dormir...

( se acuestan y duermen)


	3. Chapter 3

Black Rock Shooter (..3)

Capitulo 3

( al dia siguiente en la escuela)

Mato: * que sería lo que le paso a Yomi...*

Kagari: que te pasa Mato?

Mato: nada estaba pensando que he estado entrenando mucho

Kagari: eso es cierto

Yuu: por que no vas con Saya? Quiza ella te ayude

Mato: es cierto! No lo pense! Las veo al rato ( va rápido con Saya)

Saya: Mato! Que gusto verte

Mato: lo mismo digo :)

Saya: dime tienes algún problema?

Mato: eso creo...

Saya: cuentame...( le sirve té y le da una taza)

Mato: anoche Yomi hablaba dormida... Le salió una herida en el brazo... Y no despertaba

Saya: * Yomi sufrió los ataques de Dead Master...* Mato... Dime aun recuerdas tu batalla en el otro mundo?

Mato: eh? Bueno... Si..

Saya: ya veo... Lo que Yomi sufrió fue un ataque que Dead Master recibió, eso es raro por que eso jamás pasa solo que estes en conexión con ese mundo como lo estuviste aquella vez

Mato: pero Yomi no sabe nada del alter ego!

Saya: shhh... Alguien te va a oir... Lo sé, pero, supongo que su conexión con Dead Master es muy fuerte

Mato: y por que yo no vi nada?

Saya: la batalla era con Dead Master no con Black Rock Shooter

Mato: entiendo... Hay alguna manera de que pueda hablar con Black Rock Shooter?

Saya: no debería pero... Solo cierra tus ojos y desea estar en ese mundo con ella, para que puedan hablar

Mato: le preguntaré que sucede! Puedo ir a verla después de que hable con Black Rock Shooter?

Saya: claro Mato

Mato: gracias, voy a clase!

( clase de Yomi)

Josuke: buen día Takahashi!

Yomi: Hola Kouki

Josuke: que te paso en el brazo?

Yomi: me lastime... Por que caminas raro?

Josuke: por nada...

Yomi: ven vamos con la señorita Saya ( lo lleva)

Saya: Yomi... Josuke..

Yomi: buenos días... Vengo a que revise a Kouki! Camina muy raro y dice que no es nada

Saya: acuestate ahí Josuke ( le levanta el pantalón) * pero que es esto!* Yomi espera afuera..

Yomi: bueno ( se sale)

Saya: Josuke dime que te paso

Josuke: me cai

Saya: y por que tienes algo morado en la pierna?

Josuke: fue el golpe...

Saya: * al ver esto creo que Black Gold Saw debe decirme algo...* te pondré un remedio muy bueno haber si se te quita...

( sale Josuke)

Saya: pasa Yomi, Josuke esperala

Josuke: si

Saya: Yomi dejamé mirar tu brazo

Yomi: si... ( se quita el suetér)

Saya: * es lo mismo que tenia Josuke* ( saca algo de un cofre) ten toma esto ( le da una pastilla y un vaso de agua)

Yomi: ( lo toma)

Saya: te quitará el dolor y el golpe

Yomi: gracias... Puedo irme?

Saya: vuelve mañana para ver tu brazo, pero por hoy no puedes pintar, avisaré a tu maestra

Yomi: claro u.u ( sale)

Josuke: vamos a clase?

Yomi: ( asiente con la cabeza)

( después de clase)

Kohata: quieres faltar al entrenamiento?

Mato: debo de llevar a Yomi a mi casa esta lastimada

Kohata: tu también Yuu?

Yuu: no quisiera dejarlas solas

Kohata: ay... Bueno solo por hoy

Mato/Yuu: gracias!

Josuke: no iras al club hoy?

Yomi: no... Saya me dijo que no puedo pintar

Josuke: a mi me mando una orden también... Te acompaño a casa?

Yomi: no, gracias mis amigas y yo nos iremos juntas...

( llegan Mato, Kagari y Yuu)

Mato: dame tu bolsa Yomi, yo la llevaré...

Josuke: puedo acompañarlas?

Mato: quién eres tu?

Josuke: Kouki Josuke, un gusto en conocerlas

Yuu: bueno... No le veo lo malo en que nos acompañe

Mato: esta bien vamonos...

( en el camino)

Josuke: *quiero saber quienes son los alter ego de estas chicas, probemos..* Oye Kagari que dulces te gustan a ti?

Kagari: pues todos los que sean de colores...

Josuke: *ella debe ser Chariot...* Yuu dime que te gusta hacer?

Yuu: soy ayudante de la entrenadora, recientemente claro

Josuke: * Strenght...* Mato...

( a Yomi se le caen sus pinturas)

Josuke/Mato: cuidado!

Mato: ( atrapa unas cuantas mientras que sin querer le caen unas a Josuke) lo siento! Estas bien? ( le tiende la mano)

Josuke: ( la mira) * eso se pareció a... A... Rayos no recuerdo!* (siente cierta ira hacia Mato)

Mato: ( cuando lo ve a los ojos se siente enojada)

Yomi: perdonenme...

Mato: ( le arrebata las demas cosas a Josuke) vamonos chicas... Adiós Josuke

Josuke: adiós...

( llegan a casa de Mato)

Mato: mamá debo salir a ver a Saya, regresaré más tarde no les digas a donde fui

Katsumi: no te preocupes ^^

Mato: ( sale y va al lugar donde Strenght la ayudo a tener conexión con el otro mundo) bien lo haré ( cierra los ojos)...

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: *Mato!* oigan debo ir a un lugar quedensé aqui...

Mato: ( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: que haces aqui?

Mato: te molesta que este aqui?

Black Rock Shooter: no, pero no deberias

Mato: necesito preguntarte algo

Black Rock Shooter: hazlo

Mato: que le paso a Yomi ayer? Dead Master fue atacada y Yomi lo sintio

Black Rock Shooter: ( se sorprende) ayer no estaba con Dead Master

Mato: pero has de saber que le paso no?

Black Rock Shooter: no tengo la menor idea... Ella y yo viajamos por separado

Mato: mmm... Anda ayudamé! No quiero que le pase algo a Yomi

Black Rock Shooter: pero si a ella no le paso nada

Mato: le salió algo en el brazo! Eso es algo dime que es!

Black Rock Shooter: no se nada ya te lo dije, prometo averiguar, cuando sepa algo te llamaré si?

Mato: no se te olvide...

Black Rock Shooter: ya vete Mato es peligroso estar por aqui ( se va)

Mato: ( regresando a su mundo) no le creo! ( camino a casa de Saya)

Saya: ( hablando con su alter ego)

Black Gold Saw: Saya te lo repito una vez! No se de que hablas

Saya: me estas mintiendo! Lo se algo pasa

Black Gold Saw: te juro que no!...

Black Rock Shooter: Saya, vete de aqui

Saya: si no pasa nada por que debo irme?

Black Rock Shooter: si Black Gold Saw pierde el control no me haré responsable de lo que pase

Saya: esta bien... Me voy (escucha el timbre y abre la puerta) Mato

Mato: perdón que me tardara, Black Rock Shooter no me dijo mucho

Saya: me imagino que no

Mato: no se que le paso, no quizó que estuviera ahi

Saya: lo mismo me dijo Black Gold Saw, me echaron prácticamente

Mato: que raro no? Pero lo que pasa ahora es que nos ocultan algo

Saya: lo se... Mato ten cuidado con Josuke, presiento que a el le pasa lo mismo

Mato: hablando de el, no se por que siento cierto enojo con el

Saya: vaya... Sabes a mi me hizo sentir que era peligroso, su alter ego a de ser muy malo..

Mato: pero quién es su alter ego?

Saya: lo averiguaré, hay un momento en el que solo yo controlo a Black Gold Saw, aprovecharé más tarde y te avisaré

Mato: bien... Debo regresar a casa, sino las demás se preocuparán

Saya: ve, hablare contigo mañana...

( en la noche...)

Saya: es hora... ( en conexión con el otro mundo)

Black Gold Saw: ( como Saya) *Black Rock Shooter y Dead Master estan dormidas... Es el momento* ( se transporta hacia otros lados) no hay ningún rastri por aqui... ( en otra parte) ... Justo lo que buscaba...

Josuke: casi la matas!

[¿?]: que querías que hiciera! Ella me atacaba!

Josuke: nada debe pasarle a Yomi!

Black Gold Saw: ( oculta viendo todo) * no puede ser!*

Josuke: Dark Posion! Hazme caso, le pasa algo a Yomi y no te lo perdonaré!

Dark Posion: y con Black Rock Shooter?

Josuke: aun no se quién es en nuestro mundo! Pero nos hizo daño!

Dark Posion: dejamé acabar con ella!

Josuke: no! Hasta que sepamos quién es...

Black Gold Saw: * Josuke... Mato... Mato corre riesgo...* (regresa a donde estaban Black Rock Shooter y Dead Master)

Saya: ( despierta) Josuke! Lo sabia algo raro habia en ese chico...

( al dia siguiente en la escuela)

Saya: te estaba esperando Josuke

Josuke: ( se descubre la pierna)

Saya: sigue algo morado... Esta es la última aplicación...

Josuke: señorita Saya le sucede algo?

Saya: nada... Nada... Solo pensaba... Que es un golpe muy fuerte... Parece que se te hubiera incrustado algo y esto te hubiera infectado

Josuke: * como supo eso... Claro! Black Rock Shooter ella es Black Rock Shooter!* u.u no para nada... De donde saco eso?

Saya: no lo se... Dimelo tu..

Josuke: que insinua?

Saya: yo nada... Ve a tu salón...

Mato: ( toca la puerta) puedo pasar?

Saya: si Mato..

Mato: ( entra y ve a Josuke) * es el de nuevo .*

Josuke: Kuroi Mato... * se todos los alter ego de todos... Solo falta Black Gold Saw... Ha de ser tu alter ego... En tal caso... No tengo nada contra ti * ( sale )

Mato: ese tonto..

Saya: su alter ego se llama Dark Posion... El atacó a Dead Master..

Mato: no puede ser! Vigila a Yomi todo el tiempo... Hasta la cuida!

Saya: quizà piensa atacar a Dead Master atacando a Yomi

Mato: no lo permitiré!

Saya: tranquila Mato, yo me encargo

Mato: pero..

Saya: shhh! Regresa a tu entrenamiento..

Mato: claro...

( en el otro mundo)

Dark Posion: es hora de empezar

[¿?]: si... Recuerda por cada alter ego caido es mejor para nosotros...

Dark Posion: si amo... ( va a buscar un contrincante)

[¿?]: Black Rock Shooter, dicen que eres la mejor... Pero sabrás enfrentarte a mi?


	4. Chapter 4

Black Rock Shooter (..4)

Capitulo 4

Mato: falto Yuki... El nunca falta...

Kagari: dicen que se enfermó

Mato: pero el es muy sano... Vayamos a verlo...

( casa de Yuki)

Madre de Yuki: pasen...

Mato: *su madre esta muy triste*

Madre de Yuki: no ha despertado... El doctor dice que tanta fiebre no es normal... Si sigie asi será hospitalizado...

Yomi: pobre Yuki...

( en el otro mundo)

Dark Posion: su arma era muy útil... Jajajaja!

[¿?]: te doy sus habilidades... ( le da la fuerza del alter ego de Yuki) usalos bien!

Black Rock Shooter: ( pasando por ahí horas más tarde) ... Un alter ego!

Black Gold Saw: esta inmóvil... Respira pero no despierta

Dead Master: Dead Scythe! Llevalo a un lugar seguro!

Black Rock Shooter: vieron la marca que tenía?

Dead Master: era como un rasguño pero combinado con la mordida de una araña...

Black Gold Saw: donde estan Chariot y Strenght?

Black Rock Shooter: Strenght fue a buscar a Chariot... Por que?

Black Gold Saw: me temo que todos los alter ego corremos peligro y también nuestras niñas...

( mundo humano)

Mato: * las chicas no se dieron cuenta... El brazo de Yuki estaba algo raro, tenia una especia de mordida de araña...*

Kohata: Hola niñas!

Yuu: Arata! Que haces por aqui?

Kohata: vivo por aqui, vengo de ver a Takuu ^/^

Kagari: eeeh! Asi que vienes de ver al novio!

Kohata: si si... Su hermano esta enfermo, parece que lo mordió una araña y tiene fiebre

Mato: *O.O es lo mismo que Yuki!* dime en que escuela iba el hermano de Takuu?

Kohata: va en nuestra escuela, es su último año pero... Ayer sufrió un ataque, se paralizo, y se desmayó, cuando lo revisaron vieron la mordida de una araña

Yomi: oh no...

Kagari: hay que ver que tipo de arácnido es, es muy raro que una araña cause fiebre

Mato: ( pálida)

Kohata: Kuroi... Que tienes?

Mato: me dan miedo las arañas...

Yomi: Mato jamás me habias dicho eso, creí que nada te daba miedo

Mato: las arañas si...

Kohata: vamos Kuroi nada pasará :D

Mato: eso creo...

Kohata: bueno chicas las dejo debo ir a casa, nos vemos mañana ( se despide y va a su casa)

( llegan a casa de Mato)

Mato: ( dandosé un baño) * ay... Esto es raro...( se conecta con el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: * de nuevo Mato..* ( se aleja) que haces de nuevo aqui?

Mato: estan pasando cosas muy raras, 2 chicos cayeron enfermos llevan una mordida de araña pero tienen mucha fiebre, no reaccionan, y se la pasan dormidos

Black Rock Shooter: Mato es mejor que no vuelvas

Mato: por que! Dime que ocultas!

Black Rock Shooter: basta Mato, deja de venir... Si sigues asi me veré obligada a hacer algo que no quiero

Mato: Black Rock Shooter! Tu y yo somos iguales, no queremos el mal de nadie... Puedo ayudar!

Black Rock Shooter: entiende si te pasa algo me veré afectada, si me pasa algo no importará por que estarás bien

Mato: a mi si me importa que te pase!

Black Rock Shooter: ( sorprendida) Mato soy muy fuerte, rara vez me vencerian, anda largate...

Mato: no quiero!

Black Rock Shooter: es una orden Mato!

Mato: que no!

( en el baño tocan la puerta)

Yukio: hermana ya sal! Te estas tardando mucho y quiero entrar

Mato: esta vez tu ganas pero no me hables más! ( despierta y sale enojada)

Yuu: Mato... * salió muy molesta... Que le habrá pasado?*

( Josuke con su alter ego)

Josuke: descubri quien es Saya, Saya es Black Rock Shooter, me hizo insinuasiones muy raras creo que sabe que tu eres mi alter ego

Dark Posion: ( sonrié) sabes, me encantaría vengarme personalmente de Black Rock Shooter, hagamos un intercambio temporal

Josuke: no! Si te dejo le harás daño a Yomi!

Dark Posion: para nada, Yomi es como Dead Master y también amo a Dead Master asi como tu a Yomi

Josuke: no lo haré!

Dark Posion: no es de que quieras...( lo paraliza y cambian de lugar)

Josuke: ( ahora como Dark Posion) harás mi trabajo, más vale que lo hagas...( le incrusta un cristal que hace que Josuke en el cuerpo de Dark Posion caiga en hipnosis)

Dark Posion: como digas ( se va)

Josuke: ( en el mundo humano) mañana Black Rock Shooter pagará por lo que me hizo!

...


	5. Chapter 5

Black Rock Shooter

Capitulo 5

Josuke: * Yomi es igual de hermosa que su alter ego* Buenos dias mi hermosa Yomi

Yomi: por que me hablas con tanta confianza?

Josuke: solo quiero que nos llevemos bien ( toma la mano de Yomi) te parece?

Yomi: O/O e..esto... Si quieres...

Josuke: dime Josuke...

Yomi: si Josuke...

Kagari: ( asomada viendo todo) mmm.. -.-

Yuu: Kagari baja de ahi te van a ver

Kagari: mira ve eso!

Yuu: ( se asoma) Josuke tomando la mano de Yomi?

Kagari: eso es raro en ella, normalmente solo si ella quiere lo permite

Yuu: de echo..

Mato: hey que hacen ahi?

Kagari/Yuu: Mato! ^^

Mato: bajen de ahi

( bajan)

Josuke: Mi querida Yomi me acompañarías hoy con Saya?

Yomi: claro Josuke...

( más tarde)

Saya: Takanashi! Kouki...

Josuke: esperame afuera preciosa...

Yomi: te espero ( se queda afuera)

Josuke: ( cierra bien la puerta) Black Rock Shooter... Ahora si! (intenta golpear a Saya)

Saya: Josuke! Que te pasa!

Josuke: no te hagas! Tu eres Black Rock Shooter ella me atacó! Y con mi propio veneno!

Saya: *el cree que yo soy Black Rock Shooter... Es mejor que lo crea si me pasa algo Black Rock Shooter es la única que podrá salvarme...* Kouki, estas en lo cierto... Soy Black Rock Shooter! Pero aqui no es conveniente pelear si te ven te llevarán con la policía, mejor otro día nos enfre taremos!

Josuke: muy bien! ( se va) ya estoy aqui mi querida Yomi ( se van tomados de la mano)

Saya: Yomi y Josuke... Salen?

( al final de clases)

Mato: Yomi!

Yomi: hola Mato

Mato: venimos por ti iremos a patinar ^^

Yomi: no puedo

Kagari: por que no?

Yomi: saldré con Josuke

Las 3: con Josuke!?

Josuke: asi es, Yomi y yo somos novios

Yuu: es cierto eso Yomi?

Yomi: si, Josuke me gusta mucho

Mato: esta bien si esa es tu desición, te apoyamos, te vemos en casa...

Yomi: si niñas...

Josuke: * Josuke me amará su Yomi es nuestra ahora lo cual indica que el alter ego de Yomi también nos pertenece jajaja* vamos a pasear linda Yomi!

( con Black Rock Shooter)

Strenght: Chariot!

Chariot: Hola Strenght!

Strenght: debes venir conmigo

Chariot: ya se todo, estaba esperandote

Strenght: que esperas vamos a reunirnos con las demás...

( de pronto una flecha llega hasta ellas causando una explosión)

( Chariot y Strenght caen)

Strenght: Chariot estas bien?

Chariot: si...

Dark Posion: rindanse de una vez!

Chariot: *debo hacer algo pronto* Strenght quedate aqui! ( a toda velocidad) ten esto!( lanza un golpe hacia Dark Posion)

Dark Posion: ( apunto de lanzar su ataque cuando de la nada sale un extraño interponiendose en la pelea y salvando a Strenght y Chariot)

(¿?): aaaaah! ( golpea a Dark Posion)

Dark Posion: quién eres tu! (alejandose de el)

(¿?): soy Black Rock Angel!

Strenght: eh?

Dark Posion: ah? No me digas... Algo tienes que ver con Black Rock Shooter? No es asi?

Black Rock Angel: ni te atrevas a hacerle algo!

Dark Posion: para nada jajaja ( desaparece)

Chariot: dijiste que tienes algo que ver con Black Rock Shooter es cierto?

Black Rock Angel: si, somos amigos, más que amigos... Hermanos

Strenght: oooh!

Black Rock Angel: donde esta ella?

Chariot: con Dead Master y Black Gold Saw quedamos en encontrarnos...

( se oye una moto a toda velocidad)

Dead Master: Strenght! Chariot... Que paso aqui?

Chariot: nos atacaron

Black Gold Saw: ya veo

Black Rock Shooter: quien fue!

Black Rock Angel: se llama Dark Posion, y sirve a un alter ego aliado

Black Rock Shooter: que haces tu aqui!?

Black Rock Angel: si gracias por venir, no de que, ya sabes que vendré cada que tengas un problema

Black Rock Shooter: 77' nadie pidió tu ayuda esto es asunto nuestro no tuyo

Black Rock Angel: claro que también es asunto mio! Es de todos, todos los alter ego estan cayendo, no permitire que te hagan daño

Black Rock Shooter: jamás me han echo daño que te hace pensar que lo harán!

Black Rock Angel: eres mi hermana!

Black Rock Shooter: no es cierto! Solo por que eres el alter ego de Yukio el hermano de Mato, no significa que también lo seamos

Black Rock Angel: dijimos que lo seriamos!

Black Rock Shooter: no pelearé contigo!

Black Rock Angel: pues lo harás (saca su Katana) ataca!

Black Rock Shooter: Tu lo pediste! ( empiezan a atacarse) te lo dije tonto!

Black Rock Angel: ja! Vamos Black Rock Shooter sabes que soy igual de fuerte que tu!

Black Rock Shooter: *que rayos le sucede!* ( siguen peleando hasta que Strenght grita)

Strenght: basta! Podrían tan solo calmarse... Estamos en una situación critíca y ustedes pelean...

Dead Master: tiene razón podrían tranquilizarse... No podemos seguir asi

Black Rock Angel: ( ve hacia el cielo) esta bien ( guarda su katana)

Black Rock Shooter: solo esta vez... Anden hay que seguir ( sube a su moto ) y dime Yukio sabe algo?

Black Rock Angel: no le revelaría mi existencia aún es muy chico para cargar con esto..

Strenght: es por eso que tampoco le he dicho nada a Yuu, veo que tu y yo pensamos igual

Black Rock Angel: ah que?

( llegan a una cueva oscura para ocultarse, se sentia que todo en ese mundo estaba muy turbio, que los atacaba ahora? El cielo tomo un color muy gris, un gris sucio, antes era claro y puro, pero todo cambió)

...


	6. Chapter 6

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 6

( en casa de Mato)

Yomi: ( entrando)

Mato: Yomi!

Yomi: ah, hola Mato

Mato: ¿Cómo te fue?

Yomi: muy bien ( camina hacia la habitación de Mato)

Kagari: ( bebiendo leche)

Yuu: fue algo raro no creen?

Kagari: (pone su vaso en la mesa) que tendría de raro? Solo llegó cansada

Mato: no... Esta algo extraña, ni dijo buenas noches, solo entró y ya...

Kagari: no tiene nada... Ahora lo verán ( se levanta y camina hacia Yomi) Hola Yomi!

Yomi: Kagari, que quieres?

Kagari: que tal te fue con Josuke?

Yomi: bien

Kagari: no luces tan contenta

Yomi: me fue bien y punto... Ahora sal, me voy a cambiar (cierra la puerta)

Kagari: ( se queda impactada)

Yuu: ( pone la mano en el hombro de Kagari) asi que esta normal no?

Kagari: ella nunca es tan grosera...

Mato: algo esta muy raro, mañana hablaré con ella..

( en el otro mundo)

Dark Poison: ( espiando desde lejos la cueva) *pronto saldrá, y si no iré por ella*

Black Rock Angel: ( se acerca a Black Rock Shooter) sabes, disculpame por lo de hace rato

Black Rock Shooter: no te angusties no te haría daño

Black Rock Angel: se lo que pasa con Mato

Black Rock Shooter: es persistente, quiero que este bien y no me hace caso

Black Rock Angel: deberías contarselo, quizá entienda y ya no venga por un tiempo

Black Rock Shooter: esta molesta conmigo y asi esta bien...

( empieza a oscurecer y cuando todos estan dormidos Dark Poison entra)

Dark Poison: ( acaricia la cara de Dead Master) *vendrás conmigo y juntos acabaremos con todo* ( la carga y se lleva támbien el Dead Scythe)

( al despertar...)

Chariot: ( jalando a Black Rock Shooter) oye...oye... Despierta!

Black Rock Shooter: ya te oí!

Black Gold Saw: Dead Master no esta

Black Rock Shooter: Cómo que no está... ( se levanta y sale corriendo) Dead Master! Dead Master!

Black Gold Saw: mira...( señala hacia el piso que muestran un par de huellas)

Black Rock Shooter: ( pasa su mano por las huellas y siente un aroma muy penetrante) este aroma... Es como... Como el de... Dark Poison...

Black Rock Angel: puede que el se la haya llevado!

Chariot: no lo creo, Dead Master habría echo algo, se me hace imposible eso

Strenght: no es imposible, es muy probable que sea asi, Black Rock Shooter iremos a buscarla?

Black Rock Shooter: obviamente...

( en el mundo humano)

( escuela)

Mato: ( caminando a clase) *no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Yomi, es algo muy extraño, ella se comportó ayer tan grosera... Que... Aveces pienso si es ella la que esta actuando asi, o esta siendo manipulada por alguien* (ve a Yomi) Yomi! Yomi!

Yomi: ( se queda parada)

Mato: Yomi, podemos almorzar juntas?

Yomi: claro

( sentadas frente a un árbol)

Mato: Yomi, hay algo que me preocupa

Yomi: dimelo

Mato: te comportas muy extraña desde que sales con Josuke

Yomi: no estoy rara, solo quiero tiempo para estar con el

Mato: es que Yomi...mirate, ayer le cerraste la puerta en la cara a Kagari!, ni las buenas noches diste, te fuiste a tu casa sin avisar... Yuu y Kagari se quedaron y tu te fuiste a tu casa sola... Yomi si Josuke te esta presionando para que estes con el, dimelo

Yomi: ( se para y camina) estoy con el por que me gusta, no por obligación, entiendanlo

Mato: ( corre hacia Yomi y pone una mano en su hombro) Yomi...somos amigas

Yomi: ( le quita la mano de su hombro) Mato, ahora que tengo novio me he dado cuenta que me estorban ustedes

Mato: *Yomi...por que me dices eso* no sabes lo que dices... Es una broma verdad?

Yomi: no Mato no es una broma, Josuke es lo que necesito solamente, de ahora en adelante las quiero lejos de mi, asi que dicelos a las demás ( se va a su clase)

Mato: Yomi... ( empieza a llover)

( en el camino a casa Mato les dijo todo a Yuu y a Kagari, cuya reacción de sorpresa fue inmediata ya que les impactaba saber que una de sus mejores amigas las había abandonado)

( entran a casa de Mato)

( Mato, Yuu y Kagari se sientan en el sofá)

Yuu: * que silencio...*

Kagari: * como esta pasando esto*

Mato: *quisiera saber que sucede... quizá Black Rock... No no lo creo ella no me dirá nada* Oigan, que les parece si vamos al cine

Yuu: bueno

Kagari: si por que no...

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: ( en su moto) *alguien se llevó a Dead Master... Si fue ese tonto me las pagará y muy caro*

( siguen el rastro de las huellas de Dark Poison)

Dark Poison: ( escucha que una moto se acerca) asi que ya esta aqui... ( cierra una puerta) ven a mi Black Rock Shooter...

Black Rock Shooter: esta aqui... Quedensé este es asunto mio (camina hacia Dark Poison) se que estas aquí, no seas cobarde y muestrate

Dark Poison: mi querida Black Rock Shooter, a que has venido? A que debo la desagradable visita?

Black Rock Shooter: precisamente a algo desagradable que hiciste, dime donde esta Dead Master

Dark Poison: no lo se, no estoy

Black Rock Shooter: a mi no me engañas bien se que la tienes en alguna parte

Dark Poison: si quieres encontrarla, pelearás conmigo!

Black Rock Shooter: con gusto...(saca su Rock Cannon)

Dark Poison: lista?

Black Rock Shooter: siempre lo estoy...

...


	7. Chapter 7

Black Rock Shooter:La batalla continuá

Capitulo 7

( en el mundo humano)

Mato: ( en su habitación mirando hacia la ventana) que es lo que sucede...

( en el otro mundo)

Black Gold Saw: estan peleando...

Black Rock Angel: debo ayudarla

Black Gold Saw: (pone su brazo frente a el en señal de que se detenga) no lo hagas

Black Rock Angel: es mi hermana...

Black Gold Saw: es su batalla no tuya... Si se ponen mal las cosas te dejaré ir a ayudarle

Black Rock Angel: esta bien...

( en la pelea)

Black Rock Shooter: ( disparando con su Rock Cannon)

Dark Poison: ( se protege con un escudo que robo de un alter ego)

Black Rock Shooter: ( corre hacia el y lo golpea) rindete no quiero hacerte daño

Dark Poison: uh... ( intenta devolverle el golpe) jamás!

Black Rock Shooter: ( esquiva y salga hacia un lado) creeme mejor dame a Dead Master y ya

Dark Poison: ella me pertenece...(lanza una flecha venenosa)

Black Rock Shooter: ( devuelve la flecha)

Dark Posion: ja! No caeré de nuevo ( deja caer la flecha en otra parte)...

( Saya caminando a su casa)

Josuke: ( escondido detrás de un árbol)

Saya: *debo protegerlas a todas... Aunque sea necesario sacrificar a Black Gold Saw y a mi..*

Josuke: vaya vaya.. Miren quien esta aqui, Black Rock Shooter

Saya: que quieres Josuke

Josuke: dijiste que peleariamos... Estoy listo

Saya: sabes, no tengo ganas de soportarte hoy, asi que será otro dia, pero no hoy ni mañana, tu dime la hora, fecha y lugar y yo iré ( se sigue)

Josuke: no creí que fuera asi... ( ve a Mato caminando)

Mato: * Yomi... * sali de casa para distraerme y solo sigo pensando en que hacer con Yomi...

Josuke: Hola Mato

Mato: ( le lanza una mirada de desprecio) Hola Josuke

Josuke: por que me miras asi? Acaso me odias?

Mato: para que te lo niego, Yomi esta muy rara desde que esta contigo y eso no me gusta

Josuke: asi que es por eso, mira Mato, Yomi me quiere y esta viviendo nuestra relación de una manera increible

Mato: ella me dijo una vez que no le gustabas... Si la estas forzando a estar contigo, es mejor que me lo digas ahora!

Josuke: *esa era la reacción que esperaba de Saya...* Kuroi, Kuroi, Yomi me ama por que ella quiere, nadie la ha forzado

Mato: sabes que me dijo hoy? Dijo que ya no nos necesitaba, por que te tiene a ti, ella nunca diría algo asi!

Josuke: baja la voz, a mi nadie me grita!

Mato: te grito todo lo que quiera!

Josuke: callaté ( le da un golpe)...

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: ( recibe un golpe de Dark Posion) *pero que me paso... * tu a mi no me das ni un solo golpe! ( le apunta y dispara para herirlo)

( con Mato)

Mato: ( se levanta y le devuelve el golpe) que te sucede eh! A mi nadie me golpea!

Josuke: *pero que fuerza... Me pregunto quién será ella en el otro mundo... Black Gold Saw... Es ella!* Mato no quiero herirte

Mato: tu ya me dañaste a mi! Te detesto Kouki! Eres despreciable! ( le da una cachetada)

Josuke: ( cae y se queda sorprendido)

Mato: ( va corriendo hacia donde alguna vez Strenght la mando por primera vez al otro mundo)

( en la pelea con Black Rock Shooter)

Dark Poison: ( recibe todos los ataques y cae herido) * no puede ser... Crei que la vencería debo irme o si no no podré estar con Dead Master* ( desaparece en un torbellino)

Black Rock Shooter: Maldito no huyas!

Strenght: Black Rock Shooter... Que te pasó?

Black Rock Shooter: no lo se... De repente senti una gran irá... Y quizé golpearlo hasta que terminará con el..

Strenght: esto es raro... Debo ir a hacer algo... ( va de una montaña a otra)

( Mato observando el atardecer)

Mato: que hize... Por que lo golpee... Yo jamás me habría atrevido a algo asi..

Yuu: Mato.

Mato: Yuu! Que haces aquí?

Yuu: no lo se... Sentí la necesidad de venir... ( ve un golpe en el rostro de Mato) que te sucedió?

Mato: me pelee con Josuke

Yuu: pero por que!?

Mato: hablabamos de Yomi y el niega que la este forzando a estar con el...

Yuu: ( empieza a sentirse algo mareada)

Mato: Yuu...Yuu estas bien?

Yuu: ( se desmaya)

Strenght: Yuu... Yuu me escuchas?

Yuu: ( abriendo los ojos) esa voz... Strenght!

Strenght: Hola Yuu

Yuu: estas viva... ( la abraza)

Strenght: a mi también me da gusto verte Yuu... Perdón por no habertelo dicho antes

Yuu: lo que importa es que estas viva..

Strenght: necesito preguntarte algo... Mato peleó con Josuke?

Yuu: como sabes de el?

Strenght: existen razones para creer que su alter ego es Dark Poison, esta causando problemas, hace rato peleó con Black Rock Shooter, y ella se mostró con mucha irá hacia el dejandolo muy herido... Y hasta ella misma desconoce el por que de esto..

Yuu: efectivamente Mato peleó con Josuke... Es por Yomi, desde que es novia de Josuke se comporta muy raro, le dijo a Mato que no nos necesitaba...

Yuu: esto es grave entonces... No le digas nada a nadie... Si acaso solo a Mato... Pero que no le diga a Black Rock Shooter que hable contigo

Yuu: si...

Strenght: estaré contactandome contigo... ( desaparece)

Yuu: ( despertando y oye la voz de Mato)

Mato: Yuu...Yuu!

Yuu: Mato... Hable con Strenght!

Mato: Strenght? Esta viva!?

Yuu: si!

Mato: que gusto... Y que te dijo?

Yuu: que Black Rock Shooter peleó con Dark Poison, el alter ego de Josuke... Creo que sintió la ira que tu sentiste al momento de pelear con el

Mato: vaya...

Yuu: me pidió que Black Rock Shooter no se enteré...

Mato: por que?

Yuu: no se eso no me lo dijo

Mato: ven Yuu vamos a casa..

( casa de Saya)

Saya: debo hacerlo...

( Black Gold Saw siente la presencia de Saya y se va del lado de los demás para hablar con ella)

Saya: Gracias por venir

Black Gold Saw: parece importante

Saya: Josuke me ha retado...

Black Gold Saw: y por que?

Saya: el cree que yo soy Black Rock Shooter.

Black Gold Saw: como permitiste eso!

Saya: si se lo negaba descubriría que Mato y Black Rock Shooter son iguales!

Black Gold Saw: ya se... Para cuando es el reto?

Saya: no me ha dicho fecha, mañana escribiré una carta para las niñas...

Black Gold Saw: si es asi... Entonces mereces saber lo que sucede aqui...

( Yuu curando la herida de Mato)

Yuu: no te muevas...

Kagari: aun no creo que esto pase..

Mato: auch... No ni yo..

Yuu: es un chico peligroso para Yomi

Mato: eso lo se

Kagari: aunque hablaramos con ella, no nos haria caso, solo le hace caso a el

Mato: ni me lo recuerdes... Sino soy capaz de arrastrarlo por todo el país hasta que me diga que le hizo a Yomi...

( en el otro mundo)

Saya: que coincidencia entonces..

Black Gold Saw: ahora que lo sabes debemos estar prevenidas..

Saya: estan faltando muchos estudiantes... Hasta los de mejor promedio... Ahora entiendo por que

Black Gold Saw: ahora que lo sabes, Black Rock Shooter no debe enterarse de que te he dicho esto, ella y Mato se han peleado asi que mejor no digas nada

Saya: estas conciente que ahora si me pasa algo, te pasará a ti?

Black Gold Saw: eso lo se... Y aun asi quiero que luchemos contra Josuke y su alter ego

Saya: bien... Mañana haré la carta... Y después a esperar que pase lo que tenga que pasar...


	8. Chapter 8

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 8

( al dia siguiente en la escuela)

Josuke: buenos días Saya

Saya: buen día Kouki

Josuke: luces muy tranquila... Ya veremos si sigues asi cuando peleemos mañana...( saca un papelito y se lo da) aqui viene el lugar y la hora, es mañana, no lo olvides ( cierra la puerta y se va)

Saya: pff... Mañana entonces será...

( al salir de clases)

Saya: Kuroi, Izuriha, Kotari!

Mato/Kagari/Yuu: Saya!

Saya: que harán después de clases?

Mato: nada... Creo

Kagari: aburrirnos

Yuu: ya no estamos en casa de Mato, de echo iba a avisarte que regresaría a casa contigo

Saya: muy bien... Entonces que les parece que salgamos a tomar un helado, pasear y divertirnos?

Mato: eso me parece bien!

Yuu/Kagari: siii!

( horas y horas de diversión después)

( en casa de Saya)

Saya: les agrada el té?

Mato: si

Yuu: quedo delicioso...

Kagari: es tan dulce!

Saya: eso me alegra... Yuu dime quieres pasar el día de hoy y mañana con Mato?

Yuu: puedo?

Saya: claro! Tengo mucho trabajo y no quisiera que sintieses que no te presto atención

Yuu: bueno... Puedo Mato?

Mato: eres bien recibida Yuu

Kagari: oh yo tambien?

Mato: si Kagari, solo hay que avisar a tus padres...

Saya: ya es tarde niñas... Vayan a casa de Kagari y de ahi a casa de Mato...

( se levantan todas)

Las 3: gracias por todo!

Saya: esperen... ( abraza a Yuu) cuidate mucho Yuu... Te quiero...( ahora abraza a Mato) eres muy valiente Mato... Eres una gran niña ( mete la carta sin que nadie vea en la bolsa de Mato)... ( abraza a Kagari) me encantan tus galletas... Cuidense...

Las tres: adiós!

Saya: ( cierra la puerta) las extrañare...( llora)...

( al día siguiente en la tarde)

Saya: es un lugar muy lindo... Por que escogería este lugar?

Josuke: has venido! Aplaudo tu valentía ( baja de un árbol)

( en el otro mundo)

Black Gold Saw: Dark Poison!

Dark Poison: ( voltea ) Black Gold Saw! Que haces aqui? Vienes a terminar por Black Rock Shooter?

Black Gold Saw: te equivocas... Yo soy Black Rock Shooter, ayer solo me protegia..

Dark Poison: ( saca su arma) me engañaron eh... Que listos son todos... Pero eso no quita que quiera destruirte! ( se lanza sobre ella)

Saya: cuando quieras empezamos

Josuke: ( sonrie) empezemos entonces... ( mueve la mano y de pronto fue como si se transportaran hacia el otro mundo)

Saya: *Black Gold Saw*

Black Gold Saw: * si este es nuestro fin... Que sea al menos con honor...*

Josuke: * al fin me desharé de Black Rock Shooter!* estan listas?

Saya/Black Gold Saw: cuando quieras!

( empieza una batalla muy durá, Josuke atacó a Saya sin piedad, sacó una Katana e intentaba herirla pero Saya reaccionaba rápidamente... Black Gold Saw atacaba a Dark Posion con el fuego que salia al mover su mano, cada movimiento en determinado lugar explotaba y Dark Poison de vez en cuando caía y se ocultaba en la oscuridad para que lanzar una flecha venenosa a Black Gold Saw que con gran éxito esquivaba)

Josuke: ( tomando aire) sabes, eres muy buena, lástima que no dures mucho...

Black Gold Saw: a mi parecer el que no estará mucho por aqui seras tu!

( continuaba la batalla, Josuke estaba agotado, el cuerpo humano no le ayudaba mucho, Dark Poison se dio cuenta de ello y pronto lanzó a un cuervo al aire, con que motivo... Black Gold Saw seguía y seguía hasta que en un momento iba a darle fin a Dark Poison, estaba tan cerca cuando de repente alguien salió de las sombras atacandola...)

Dead Master: ( señala al Dead Scythe para que ataque a Black Gold Saw)

Black Gold Saw: ( recibe un impacto) aah!... ( mira a Dead Master) no puede ser...

Saya: *Dead Master! Que hace ella aqui...*

( Dead Master notó la similitud entre Saya y Black Gold Saw, parecía no reconoserla, sin temor ella misma peleaba contra Black Gold Saw, mientras que Dark Poison y Josuke se acercaban a Saya, esta a su vez sentía que el miedo la invadía... Pensó en Yuu, quién la cuidaría ahora... Su madre estaba muy lejos y no podía llamarla, asi entonces Yuu quedaría completamente sola... Tomo valor y se defendió como pudo, solo que no podía contra dos, estaba quedandosé sin energía y Josuke aprovecho para golpearla, y Dark Poison aventó una pequeña bomba hacia Saya quién al recibir el impacto cayó y en el momento Josuke se acercó con una Katana para darle fin... Ya estaba cerca y sonreia al saber que se vengaría de Black Rock Shooter... Solo que cuando iba a clavar la Katana en Saya...)

Black Gold Saw: ( recibe el ataque por Saya)

Saya: ( impactada...) Noooo!

( en el mundo humano)

Yuu: ( salen lágrimas de sus ojos)

Mato: ( siente algo malo y también llora)

Kagari: ( se toca el pecho y voltea a ver a las demás) sintieron eso...

Mato: si

Yuu: Saya... Saya! ( sale corriendo de casa de Mato para ir a su casa)

( en la batalla)

Black Gold Saw: ( cae encima de Saya)

Josuke: ( riendo) al fin... Sabes fue dificíl pero exquisitamente agradable! Jajajaja ( desaparece junto con Dark Poison y Dead Master)

Saya: resiste... Vamos... Quedate conmigo...

Black Gold Saw: estas muriendo Saya... Si no te mando de regreso imposible será que Black Rock Shooter nos salve... ( le empieza a resultar dificil respirar) Saya... Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo... ( suelta la mano de Saya)

Saya: ( llora) no...no... ( regresa a su mundo y cae en el piso)

... Horas después...

( Yuu corriendo junto con Mato y Kagari)

Yuu: ( ve a lo lejos un cuerpo y corre hacia el)

Mato: ( se detienen y ven a Saya)

Yuu: Saya! Saya! ( le da unas palamaditas en la cara)

Kagari: lla..llamaré una ambulancia...( toma su celular y marca)

Mato: ( se agacha y ve a Saya) *Saya...que te paso...*

( en el Hospital)

Kotomi: ( caminando rápidamente por el pasillo)

Yuu: Kotomi!

Kotomi: Yuu... Que le paso a Saya... Anda dime!

Doctor: señora Kotomi, permitame informarle que su hija esta muy grave, tiene heridas muy severas, y aparte sufrio envenenamiento... Este extraño veneno esta causando que Saya se ponga más debil estamos viendo la manera de buscar un antidoto... De lo contrario Saya podría morir

Kotomi: hagan lo que sea, no me importa pero salve a mi hija...

( en el otro mundo)

[¿?]: asi que te deshiciste de ella?

Josuke: si amo...

[¿?]: entonces ya puedes dejar el cuerpo de ese niño no?

Josuke: mi señor, permitame estar un tiempo más en ese mundo, ahi controlo a Yomi cuyo alter ego es Dead Master y nos fue de gran ayuda

[¿?]: ( sonrie) hazlo... Y mientras que Dark Poison se haga cargo... Ya nos faltan menos...( rie con maldad)

( Mientras esto sucedia, en el mundo humano, se vivía una profunda tristeza, Saya empeoraba cada día, no despertaba y apenas y habían podido controlar el veneno, en la escuela más alumnos faltaban, realmente eran muy pocos entre ellos aun estaban Yomi y Josuke, Josuke seguia controlando a Yomi y Mato le tomaba más desprecio... Sentia algo, algo muy fuerte... Tanto que por primera vez sintió que odiaba a alguien)


	9. Chapter 9

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 9

Mato: ( deja su bolso sobre la cama) ay...

Yukio: oye hermana podrías prestarme... Qué tienes?

Mato: que necesitas?

Yukio: pues quería tu libro... Pero... Estas llorando ( se sienta a lado de ella) puedo ayudarte?

Mato: dejame Yukio... Quiero estar sola... Ten ( toma el libro y se lo da)

Yukio: gracias... Por cierto si necesitas algo, sabes que soy tu hermano y amigo, tenlo presente... ( cierra la puerta)

Mato: vaya... ( ve hacia el suelo y ve un sobre) pero que es esto... Dice para Kuroi... ( abre la carta y comienza a leer)

_Mato: _

_Mi querida Mato, verás, no tengo mucho tiempo, me enfrentaré a algo muy fuerte, primero que nada quiero pedirte que cuides de Yuu, ya que yo no podré hacerlo. Quizá te preguntes por que, mira, descubri que el alter ego de Josuke es Dark Poison, el ha estado combatiendo con los del otro mundo y venciendolos, quitandoles sus habilidades y armas, no se cual sea su propósito pero, he hablado con Black Gold Saw, y estamos dispuestas a intentarlo, lo haremos, si sale todo bien me quedaré tranquila, pero si no, debes hablar con Black Rock Shooter, no pueden enojarse, hablen, hazlo Mato, dejo en tus manos el destino de ambos mundos... Confio en ti!_

_Saya..._

Mato: ( apretando la carta con fuerza) Josuke... Josuke... Pagarás por esto!

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: menos mal que el tonto se fue...

Strenght: no hables asi de el, Black Rock Angel, me pareció lindo

Black Rock Shooter: si claro... Pero que...

Strenght: Black Gold Saw... ( se acercan al cuerpo)

Chariot: estoy segura de que fue...

Black Rock Shooter: Dark Poison!

Strenght: debo... Debo advertirle a Yuu!

Black Rock Shooter: como dijiste? ( se para frente a Strenght) has hablado con Yuu?

Strenght: no te mentiré! Si ella ya sabe que estoy viva!

Black Rock Shooter: ( le da una cachetada) que te sucede! Se supone que las niñas no deben saber nada! Era mejor que creeyerá que estabas muerta!

Strenght: ( sobandosé la mejilla) lo hize por que es necesario! Deberías hacer lo mismo con Mato

Black Rock Shooter: yo intento protegerla... Y tu?

( Yukio en la escuela)

Yukio: pasenmela!

Kazuo: ( le lanza la pelota)

Yukio: ja ja! Al fin ( corriendo hacia la cancha a punto de anotar un gol cuando de pronto una pelota del club de tennis lo golpea y lo deja inconciente)

( en la enfermería)

Hana: despacio Yukio...

Yukio: ( abriendo los ojos) anote ?

Hana: me temo que no

Yukio: rayos!

Hana: Kiyoshi, puedes cuidarlo? Iré por el otro botiquín ( sale)

Kiyoshi: como te sientes Yukio?

Yukio: quién eres tu?

Kiyoshi: Fujimaro Kiyoshi, un gusto conocerte

Yukio: yo soy ..

Kiyoshi: Kuroi Yukio, hermano de Mato

Yukio: como sabes eso!

Kiyoshi: por que yo se todo sobre ti... ( se le acerca mucho) te vigilo todos los dias, se donde vives, con quién te juntas, tu comida favorita... Todo

Yukio: ( se sonroja) y po...porque... Sabes todo de mi

Kiyoshi: ( le acaricia la mejilla con un dedo) por que... Eres tiernamente sexy

Yukio: ( pone los ojos como plato) pero si... Ni siquiera hemos hablado... Soy más chico que tu...

Kiyoshi: te importa eso? Acaso no soy bonita?

Yukio: eres muy bonita... Solo que pienso que primero deberiamos conocernos...

Kiyoshi: entonces conozcamonos (queda frente a Yukio de tal manera que casi lo besa)

Yukio: ( cierra los ojos, mientras se sonroja y le tiemblan los labios)

Kiyoshi: ( se detiene y comienza a reirse)

Yukio: ( abre los ojos) q..que es gracioso?

Kiyoshi: creiste que era verdad... ( sigue riendo)

Yukio: estabas jugando conmigo?

Kiyoshi: si... ( le jala el cachete) pero si eres adorable!

Yukio: pfff... Crei que era verdad... Entonces por que estas aquí?

Kiyoshi: ah! Por que ayudo a la señorita Hana en mi tiempo libre, y es una buena pregunta, dime Yukio, te has sentido raro últimamente?

Yukio: raro en que sentido?

Kiyoshi: ira, ganas de golpear a alguien?

Yukio: ahora que lo mencionas... Cuando vi llorar a mi hermana senti ganas de golpear a Yomi

Kiyoshi: a Takanashi?

Yukio: si, Yomi sale con un tipo, y ese tipo es un idiota, peleo con mi hermana, y esta sufriendo mucho

Kiyoshi: ( sonrie) dime te gustaría acabar con ese tipo?

Yukio: a quién no

Kiyoshi: entonces levantate y ven conmigo

( salen de la enfermería)

Kiyoshi: es normal que detestes a Josuke

Yukio: lo conoces?

Kiyoshi: por desgracia, y me parecía lindo

Yukio: te parece atractivo?

Kiyoshi: tiene ojos color miel, cabello castaño, buen cuerpo, cara linda, si me parece atractivo pero solo de fisíco, por dentro es un desperdicio, y eso causa dejar de quererlo

Yukio: entiendo... Espera debo avisarle a mi madre y a mi hermana que estoy fuera de la escuela

Kiyoshi: por tu mamá no te preocupes ella saldrá de viaje con tu padre, te digo por que escuche a tu hermana hablando sobre ello, y Mato llegará al lugar donde vamos ahora... ( llegan a un auto) sube..

Yukio: si...

( Mato saliendo de clases con Yuu y Kagari)

Kagari: no hay muchos de nuestra clase

Yuu: no, cada dia disminuyen los alumnos... Mato... Mato ( le pasa la mano por enfrente)

Mato: ( reacciona) ah que?

Yuu: estamos hablando y tu no nos hiciste caso

Mato: a no? Lo siento... ( ve Josuke) las veo al rato... ( empieza a seguir a Josuke)

Josuke: ( siente la presencia de Mato y se mete al almacén)

Mato: *debo de hablar con ese tonto*

Josuke: ( le toca la espalda) Mato

Mato: Josuke!

Josuke: me estabas siguiendo no?

Mato: si

Josuke: y por que?

Mato: para hablar contigo sobre Yomi

Josuke: ya te he dicho que ella me ama por cuenta propia

Mato: no te creo... No permitiré que Yomi este contigo

Josuke: ( le sonrie) Kuroi estas celosa?

Mato: de quién de ti? Obviamente no!

Josuke: ( la pone contra la pared) ahora que lo veo bien... Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules... Eres muy hermosa

Mato: que es lo que intentas!

Josuke: admito que eres muy linda... Pero solo tengo ojos para Yomi, calma, no te angusties... Te daré algo que te tendrá tranquila... ( se acerca para besarla)

Mato: ( le da un golpe) primero muerta que besar a alguien como tu! ( se va del almacén)

Josuke: miren que es dificíl la chica... Yomi, no te preocupes solo te amo a ti!

( Mato entrando a su casa)

Mato: Yukio! Ya llegue... Mamá fue a ver a papá por unos dias, asi que estaré a cargo... Baja para que preparemos la comida... Yukio... ( sube y va a la habitación de su hermano) Yukio... Que raro no ha llegado..

Yuu: Mato! Estoy aqui!

Mato: Yuu has visto a mi hermano?

Yuu: acabo de llegar, acompañe a Kagari a su casa... No lo he visto

Mato: vamos a su escuela...

( se cambian de ropa y van a la escuela de Yukio)

Mato: señorita Hana!

Hana: Hola pequeña Mato

Mato: ha visto a mi hermano? No ha llegado a casa

Hana: crei que te había avisado, en la mañana lo tuve en la enfermería y lo deje con una chica, me dejaron una nota y ya

Mato: como era esa chica?

Hana: no la conoces? Se llama Fujimaro Kiyoshi va en tu escuela

Mato: no puede ser jamás he oido de ella...

Hana: ve a casa, tal vez ya halla llegado... Si se algo te avisaré...

( en la noche)

Mato: que les diré a mis padres

Yuu: tranquila, de seguro, llegará

Mato: Yuu, ya son las 10:00 y no llega...

Yuu: tienes razón

Mato: donde estas hermanito...


	10. Chapter 10

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 10

( en una casa)

Kiyoshi: es aqui

Yukio: que hacemos aqui?

Kiyoshi: ahora lo verás... ( le da un celular) llamale a Mato, dile que estas en casa de una amiga, que no se preocupe que la verás pronto, y disculpate por no haber avisado

Yukio: bueno...

( con Mato)

Mato: ( recostada en la mesa y suena su celular) quién será... Bueno?

Yukio: hermana soy yo

Mato: Yukio! Tonto donde estas!

Yukio: en casa de una amiga, iba a avisarte pero se me fue el tiempo, lo siento

Mato: casi me muero del susto!

Yukio: no te preocupes estoy bien, nos veremos pronto

Mato: más te vale pedazo de vagabundo!

Yukio: Oye! Ya disculpame!

Mato: bien... Hasta mañana (cuelga) esta con una amiga

Yuu: con que amiga!

Mato: hey tranquila, esta bien..

( dentro de una casa)

Kiyoshi: pasa...

Yukio: que es este lugar... Ki..kiyoshi...

Kiyoshi: tranquilo estoy aqui pero te quedarás solo tantito...

Yukio: no me dejes me da miedo la oscuridad... Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi!

¿?: Yukio ( le toca el hombro)

Yukio: ( grita)

¿?: tranquilo no te haré daño

Yukio: q...qu..quién eres!

¿?: soy tu alter ego... Mi nombre es Black Rock Angel

Yukio: eh?

Black Rock Angel: estas dormido,pero estas conmigo, no estas solo

( se ve una luz y Yukio va hacia ella para ver a Black Rock Angel)

Yukio: pero... Bueno... Oye... Te pareces mucho a mi

Black Rock Angel: solo que más grande

Yukio: si...

Black Rock Angel: yo he estado contigo siempre... Jamás has estado solo, lo que te pase me afecta al igual que a ti..

Yukio: y por que nunca me hablaste?

Black Rock Angel: no lo creí necesario... Pero ahora si..

Yukio: antes que nada! Puedo cambiarte ese nombre?

Black Rock Angel: no te agrada?

Yukio: no

Black Rock Angel: bien, hazlo, ahora como me llamaré?

Yukio: no lo se, debo pensarlo

Black Rock Angel: ... No puedo creerlo...

( horas después)

Yukio: que te parece... El torbellino de fuego!

Black Rock Angel: pues...

Yukio: oh no no... Ese no... El guerrero dorado!

Black Rock Angel: Yukio...

Yukio: no ese no me convence...

Black Rock Angel: podrías decidirte ya!

Yukio: que carácter... Ya lo tengo!

Black Rock Angel: gracias!

Yukio: tu nombre sera Marea Salvaje!

Black Rock Angel: no puedo creerlo..

Yukio: es broma... Tu nuevo nombre será Black Hunter..

Black Rock Angel: esa es tu desición?

Yukio: si!

Black Hunter: me gusta!

Yukio: bueno dime de que querías hablarme?

Black Hunter: Yukio, eres un niño muy especial y quiero protegerte

Yukio: de que?

Black Hunter: ahora no lo entenderias pero pronto sabrás a que me refiero

Yukio: no entiendo nada

Black Hunter: no intentes entenderlo ahora... Cuida a Mato de Josuke... ( se pone de pie) nos veremos pronto...

Yukio: ( despierta)

Kiyoshi: hey, volviste

Yukio: hable con...

Kiyoshi: tu alter ego

Yukio: si! Como supiste?

Kiyoshi: yo también tengo mi alter ego

Yukio: y como se llama?

Kiyoshi: Dragon Slayer

Yukio: increible!

Kiyoshi: bueno pequeño debemos prepararnos para la llegada de los que faltan y para la lucha

Yukio: perfecto!

( al dia siguiente)

Mato: *Yomi... Mi pajarito...*

Yuu: Mato... Quieres ir conmigo a ver a Saya al hospital?

Mato: si vamos...

( hospital)

Mato: ( le deja unas flores) *Saya... No debiste de haberlo echo sin nosotras...*

Yuu: *te extraño Saya

Mato: ha pasado tiempo no?

Yuu: mucho...

Mato: Yuu hay algo que deberias saber...

Yuu: que sucede Mato?

Mato: pues lo que pasa es que...

( entra Kotomi)

Kotomi: Hola niñas... Gracias por venir a ver a Saya..

Mato: lo hacemos con gusto...

( saliendo del hospital)

(¿?): Kuroi Mato!

Mato: ( voltea) quién eres?

(¿?): Soy Daichi Misuki, necesito que vengas conmigo

Mato: no te conozco, no iré contigo

Misuki: no me interesa si quieres venir o no ( se le acerca e intenta jalarla)

Yuu: hey dejala!

Misuki: tu no te metas...

Yuu: que es lo que quieres con Mato!?

Misuki: vengo por ella, se trata de Yukio

Mato: Yukio? Que le paso?

Misuki: ven y averigualo ( le extiende la mano)

Mato: *se trata de mi hermano...debo ir* pero tambien ira Yuu

Misuki: las dos vendrán...


	11. Chapter 11

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 11

( saliendo de un auto)

Misuki: siganme...

( abre una puerta)

Mato: pero que es este ...

Yuu: lugar...

Misuki: cierren la boca... No se impresionen...

( aquel lugar era increible, era como un bosque pero en pequeño, ahi estaban algunos jovenes, entrenaban, y entre ellos estaba Yukio, estaba con Kiyoshi)

Misuki: Kiyoshi he regresado

Kiyoshi: pero vaya! Es la famosa Mato... Bienvenida

Yukio: hermana! ( corre hacia ella para abrazarla)

Mato: Yukio ( también corre) ( le da un golpe)

Yukio: y eso por que!

Mato: por darme un susto! Si mamá y papá se hubieran enterado me habrían matado, tonto! ( lo abraza) eres mi hermanito si algo te pasa me muero...

Yuu: ( se le sale una lágrima)

Misuki: estas llorando?

Yuu: es que, se me metió algo en el ojo...

Kiyoshi: lamento interrumpirlos, pero es importante que Yukio siga entrenando, y que ustedes empiezen igual

Mato: pero, entrenar para que?

Misuki: por que nos necesitan en el otro mundo, nuestros alter ego corren riesgo, si luchamos juntos, podremos salvar su mundo y el nuestro

Yuu: Strenght...

Kiyoshi: y también Black Rock Shooter

Mato: ja! No quiso saber nada de mi, y se enojo, no creo que le haga muy feliz verme

Misuki: bien, entonces habla con ella

Mato: no! Yukio vamonos

Kiyoshi: alto, Mato, Yukio ha hablado con Black Hunter, Yukio esta dispuesto a pelear...no es asi?

Yukio: si hermana, quiero ayudar...habla con Black Rock Shooter, no permitamos que el tonto de Josuke se salga con la suya

Yuu: Josuke? Que tiene que ver el en todo esto?

Mato: Yuu, hay algo que debes saber... Saya... Ella... Ella luchó contra Dark Poison, me dejó, esta carta

Yuu: ( lee ) vaya... Por que no me lo dijo... Por que? ... ( salen lágrimas )

Misuki: Mato... Ayudanos, tu nos guiarás junto con Black Rock Shooter

Mato: pero...por que yo?

Kiyoshi: Black Rock Shooter es muy decidida, se ha ganado nuestro respeto, y por lo tanto hemos elegido que ella nos guié hacia la batalla que nos espera

Mato: bueno...

Yuu: Mato, yo me quedaré, Josuke pagará lo que le hizo Saya, piensalo, el te esta quitando a tu pajarito, le esta haciendo daño, actuemos ahora

Mato: pues, bueno, yo... Debo pensarlo

Misuki: quedensé esta noche, si mañana has decidio irte, esta bien, escogeremos a alguien más...

( en el otro mundo)

Strenght: protejo a Yuu avisandole del peligro!

Black Rock Shooter: no es cierto, solo la angustias y eso afectará...

[?]: Black Rock Shooter, al fin te he encontrado

Black Rock Shooter: ( voltea) que es lo que quieres...

Strenght: Dragon Slayer...

Dragon Slayer: ( sonrie) pero veo que solo me recuerdas tu, pero quién necesito que me ayude, finge que no sabe quién soy

Black Rock Shooter: yo no finjo nada, que quieres!

Dragon Slayer: solo vengo a buscarte, todos te necesitamos, queremos acabar con Dark Poison

Black Rock Shooter: y por que habría de hacerlo?

Dragon Slayer: uuh... Parece que tienes miedo... De echo... Se respira tu aroma a miedo

Black Rock Shooter: ( se lo pone frente) vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste!

Dragon Slayer: que hueles a MIEDO

Black Rock Shooter: ( intenta golpearla)

Dragon Slayer: ( esquiva) pero ve, solo mirate, hasta no puedes golpearme... Es enserio, necesitamos que vengas, nos beneficia a todos, nadie más caerá, nadie, vengan conmigo, la lucha será dura pero lo lograremos...

Strenght: yo me uno...

Black Rock Shooter: yo no, iré, asi que adiós...

Dragon Slayer: no eres la Black Rock Shooter que yo recuerdo, tienes miedo y no lo aceptas, me decepcionas...

Black Rock Shooter: hagan lo que quieran ( se va)

( Mato en una habitación)

Mato: todos ellos tienen razón... Yomi... ( sacude la cabeza) es cierto... Ambos mundos corren riesgo... No más, ayudaré en este propósito, Saya se sentiría orgullosa! Hablaré con Black Rock Shooter!

( Black Rock Shooter en la cima de una montaña)

Black Rock Shooter: miedo yo...por favor...

Mato: ho...hola...

Black Rock Shooter: ( voltea rápidamente) Mato! Qué rayos haces aqui! Te adverti que no vinieras!

Mato: lo se, pero he pensado, y no quiero más esto

Black Rock Shooter: esto de que?

Mato: tenemos miedo, quiero evitar el riesgo de tu mundo, de mi mundo, salvar a Yomi, y hacer pagar a Josuke y a su tonto de Dark Poison

Black Rock Shooter: tu sola no podrás

Mato: no estaré sola, vamos luchemos...admitamos que tenemos miedo, y superemoslo!

Black Rock Shooter: eres tan pero tan... Tonta..

Mato: tonta eres tú por no reconocer algo tan simple, piensa, esta es la Black Rock Shooter que luchaba por ayudar a los demás? Yo no quiero a esta Black Rock en todo caso, es probable que Insane Black Rock Shooter sea más capaz que tu... Piensalo... ( se va)

Black Rock Shooter: ( se sienta y ve hacia el vacío) me crei tan fuerte...aveces hay que aprender a caer... Pero...no hay que quedarse en la oscuridad... Lo admito... Tengo miedo! Trato de cuidar a Mato solo eso, no quiero que algo le pase, pero resulta ser de cierto modo más fuerte que yo... Si... Yo Black Rock Shooter tengo miedo!


	12. Chapter 12

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 12

( al día siguiente)

Misuki: si ella no quiere no la obligaremos

Kiyoshi: es necesario

Misuki: pero no podemos obligarla

Kiyoshi: me niego! Black Rock Shooter también se ha negado, me lo dijo Dragon Slayer

Misuki: si por lo que se asi esta pasando

Kiyoshi: la necesitamos y lo sabes

Misuki: si lo se pero no haremos nada para forzarla...

( entra Mato)

Mato: buenos días

Misuki: has venido a despedirte?

Mato: no, nada de eso...

Kiyoshi: verdad que lo harás? Nos ayudarás no?

Misuki: basta Kiyoshi! Mato disculpala...

Kiyoshi: por favor Mato piensalo...

Misuki: callaté...

Kiyoshi: si nos ayudas, no solo nos salvas a todos, también liberas a Yomi

Misuki: que te calles!

Kiyoshi: no quiero

Misuki: tu lo pediste ( se lanza sobre ella y empiezan a pelear)

Mato: hey...chicas...

Misuki: necia!

Kiyoshi: boba!

Mato: oigan...necesito avisarles que...

Misuki: no la obligaremos!

Kiyoshi: la necesitamos!

Mato: podrían dejar de pelear!

( se quedan paralizadas)

Mato: quería decirles que lo pensé y me quedaré, los ayudaré a todos

Kiyoshi: ( se separa de Misuki) oh gracias, gracias!

Misuki: ( se levanta) vaya vaya... Entonces es hora de que nos preparemos

Mato: con gusto...pero antes quisiera ir al hospital a ver a Saya

( en el hospital)

Misuki: anda ve...

Mato: ( se acerca a Saya) Saya... Se que estas en coma, que quiza no me escuches pero, tuve miedo, quiero que sepas que lucharé para salvar a Yomi y hacer pagar a Josuke por lo que te ha echo, Yuu esta enterada de todo, esta dispuesta a luchar también, estarás orgullosa de nosotras... (sale del cuarto)

Misuki: lista?

Mato: si, quisiera ir a mi casa por algo de ropa

Misuki: bien, vamos...

( pasan por la escuela y ven a Yomi con Josuke)

Mato: ...ese idiota...

Misuki: no lo hagas Mato...

Mato: no aguanto...lo detesto...

Misuki: esta Yomi con él...piensalo

Mato: ( va hacia Josuke) Josuke!

Josuke: que quieres Mato...

Mato: deja en paz a Yomi..

Josuke: de nuevo con eso? Yomi querida, dile que estas conmigo por voluntad propia

Yomi: es correcto, asi que dejanos Mato

Mato: no lo acepto, este tipo es un idiota...

Josuke: Mato, te lo he dicho, solo amo a Yomi, no estaré contigo...

Mato: eh?

Yomi: que dices?

Josuke: si, Mato una vez me sigiuió hasta el almacén e intento besarme...pero le dije que solo quería a Yomi, varias veces me ha acosado, pero yo te soy fiel

Yomi: Mato...eres capaz de llegar tan lejos?

Mato: eso no es cierto! Jamás haría algo asi

Yomi: te vuelves a acercar a Josuke y creeme que será la guerra!

Mato: que te pasa Yomi, yo a este tipo lo detesto!

Yomi: no te creo, eres una idiota! Te odio! ( toma a Josuke de la mano y se van)

Mato: ( apretando su puño fuertemente)

Misuki: Ma..mato... Estás bien?

Mato: me las pagará...

Misuki: tranquila... ( le pone una mano sobre el hombro)

Mato: vamonos...

( en el otro mundo)

Dragon Slayer: asi que acabo con Balck Gold Saw no?

Strenght: si, pero no se por que lo hizo

Dragon Slayer: puedo imaginarmelo... ( llegan hasta una puerta)

Strenght: que es este lugar?

Dragon Slayer: venimos a ver si ella puede venir

Strenght: ella?

Dragon Slayer: si... Ella... ( toca y se abre la puerta)

Strenght: que oscuro esta... (entran)

Dragon Slayer: ( se cierra la puerta) estoy aqui!

¿?: vaya, tardaste...

Dragon Slayer: lo conseguiste?

¿?: no, al parecer es asunto de la niña... Quién es ella?

Dragon Slayer: su nombre es Strenght

Strenght: quién eres tu?

¿?: soy Black Matagi... Strenght... Creo luché una vez contigo...

Strenght: Black Matagi!?

Black Matagi: ahora te recuerdo... ( baja y se deja ver)

Strenght: tu...?

Black Matagi: ( le sonrie) estamos en tregua... Tranquila.. Y Black Rock Shooter?

Dragon Slayer: ella se ha negado a venir

Black Matagi: vaya chica...

Dragon Slayer: pero tal vez venga...

Black Matagi: siempre le has tenido confianza y admiración

Dragon Slayer: si,no lo niego...

Strenght: solo pelearemos nosotras?

Black Matagi: no, hay más pero ahorita estan dispersos, pronto los veremos

Dragon Slayer: hay que buscar a White Rock Shooter

Black Matagi: lo dudo, ella se ha negado también, dijo: "primero deberán vencerme"

Dragon Slayer: perfecto... Strenght que tan buena eres peleando?

Strenght: me considero buena...

Black Matagi: en que estas pensando Dragon?

Dragon Slayer: ... En algo muy bueno...


	13. Chapter 13

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 13

Yukio: ( gritando)

Kiyoshi: que te pasa pequeño!?

Yukio: ( esquivando ataques) me cortaras la cabeza!

Kiyoshi: es parte del entrenamiento...

Yukio: pero no quiero morir...

( entran Misuki y Mato)

Misuki: llegamos..

Yukio: ( corre y se esconde detras de Mato)

Mato: que te pasa?

Kiyoshi: cree que quiero cortarle la cabeza

Mato: no seas cobarde... Pelea...

Yuu: ( entra corriendo) Mato... Mato!

Mato: que sucede Yuu?

Yuu: Kohata...

Mato: que le pasa?

( entran unos chicos cargando a Kohata)

Mato: que le pasó!?

Ayumi: habrán paso... ( se le hacer a a Arata)

Yukio: que bonita ( se sonroja)

Kiyoshi: ( le pega) que estas viendo?

Yukio: nada...nada...

Ayumi: fue herida... Su alter ego de seguro peleó contra Dark Poison... Trae la marca

Misuki: es cierto...

Ayumi: llevenlá a mi habitación... Supongo tu eres la famosa Mato

Mato: si... Mucho gusto

Ayumi: igualmente... Mi alter ego es Black Matagi y el tuyo?

Mato: Black Rock Shooter

Ayumi: que!

Mato: que pasa?

Ayumi: entonces tu eres nuestra lider?

Mato: nadie me dijo nada de ser lider... ( voltea a ver a Kiyoshi y a Misuki)

Misuki: eh..jejeje bueno me falto ese detalle, solo dije guiar...

Mato: si claro...

Ayumi: ( ve a Yukio) pero quién es este pequeño tan tierno?

Yukio: ( se vuelve a sonrojar)

Kiyoshi: ( se pone frente a el) el es mio

Ayumi: es tu novio? Es muy chico no?

Kiyoshi: no, no es mi novio pero es mio!

Ayumi: hey ven...

Yukio: ( se acerca) si?

Ayumi: quién te parece más linda, Kiyoshi o yo?

Yukio: pues... Mmm... Las dos (baja la cabeza)

Kiyoshi: ( lo jala de la oreja) ven Yukio vamos a entrenar ( salen)

Misuki: pobre...

Ayumi: y dime Mato ya has entrenado?

Mato: no mucho...

Misuki: nosotras te ayudaremos, te enseñaremos muchas técnicas ( le guiña el ojo)

( Black Rock Shooter llegando a la puerta donde estaban Strenght y Dragon Slayer)

Black Rock Shooter: estuvieron aqui no hace mucho... Y al parecer iban a algún lugar ( las sigue)

Strenght: oh vaya...

White Rock Shooter: ( luchando contra alguien, sale vencedora) quién más sigue?

Strenght: yo... Mejor me voy

Dragon Slayer: ve ( le apunta hacia White Rock)

Strenght: y...y..yo..

Black Rock Shooter: sigo yo!

White Rock Shooter: miren quién esta aqui... Perfecto, empezemos...

( Las otras estaban sorprendidas, por que llegaría Black Rock Shooter ahí? Strenght no creía que estaba ahí, Dragon Slayer miraba fascinada aquella escena, una pelea increíble, White Rock Shooter tenía pleito contra Black Rock, por eso gustosa aceptó aquel reto...)

Black Rock Shooter: ( tirandola) te rindes?

White Rock Shooter: jamás! ( se levanta y la golpea)

Black Rock Shooter: ( ve hacia un precipicio)

White Rock Shooter: que pasa? Te dan miedo las alturas?

Black Rock Shooter: no y a ti? ( la hiere y la pone hacia el precipicio)

White Rock Shooter: ( poniendose pálida)

Black Rock Shooter: es una bonita vista

White Rock Shooter: no lo hagas, te arrepentiras...

Black Rock Shooter: mmm... No ( soltandola poco a poco)

White Rock Shooter: espera... Haré lo que quieras...

Black Rock Shooter: juraló!

White Rock Shooter: lo juro...lo juro...

Black Rock Shooter: bien ( la regresa)

Dragon Slayer: sabía que ganarías...

Black Rock Shooter: para que la quieren?

Dragon Slayer: queremos que ella también se una a nosotras

White Rock Shooter: lo haré solo si Black Rock lo quiere asi

Black Rock Shooter: pues hazlo

Black Matagi: si Hola

Black Rock Shooter: Black Matagi, tu también?

Black Matagi: obviamente

Black Rock Shooter: bueno, entonces diganme, quién más sigue?

Dragon Slayer: espera...eso significa?

Black Rock Shooter: que las guiaré a donde quieres, a derrotar a Dark Poison

Strenght: sabía que no fallarías

Black Rock Shooter: siento mucho haberte golpeado...

Strenght: no te preocupes...

Black Matagi: bueno, debemos ir a buscar a nuestra siguiente chica

White Rock Shooter: Darth Wooser?

Black Matagi:si, de seguro a de andar haciendo nada como siempre...

Dragon Slayer: ( susurrandole a Black Rock) no se lleva bien con Darth Wooser

Black Rock Shooter: pues tendrá que aprender a llevarse bien con todos


	14. Chapter 14

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 14

Misuki: ( abriendo la puerta)

Yui: buenas noches

Misuki: Yui... Pasa..

Yui: llego tarde?

Misuki: no aun no...

Yui: donde esta ella?

Misuki: en su habitación..

Yui: iré a verla

Misuki: pero esta dormida...

Yui: ( camina hacia la habitación de Mato)

Misuki: espera...esta descanzando

Yui: quiero saber de ella

Misuki: alto.. Mañana...

Yui: no. Ahora! ( abre la puerta y entra)

Misuki: ( hablando en voz baja) vamonos antes de que...

Yui: ( se acerca a Mato) es identica a Black Rock Shooter... ( le pasa la mano sobre el rostro)

Misuki: *pero que hace... Esto es raro...*

Yui: tan tranquila e inocente...fuerte...valiente...decidida...

Misuki: Yui vamonos...

Yui: me quedaré aquí ( pone sus cosas en el piso)

Misuki: pero..

Yui: ( saca una katana y se le apunta a la cara) ya dije

Misuki: bien... ( cierra la puerta)

Yui: tan linda... Pobre de ti... Yomi te ha dejado sola, uniendosé a Josuke... El tonto de Dark Poison... ( le da un beso en la frente)

( a la mañana siguiente)

Mato: ( despertando) mmm... Me cansé ayer... ( voltea y ve sobre la mesa el desayuno) me trajeron desayuno? Creí que era después de entrenar ( se levanta y abre la ventana, entra a darse un baño)

Yui: ( entrando) parece que se levanto...no tocó el desayuno...

Mato: ( saliendo del baño y se espanta) ah!

Yui: tranquila...

Mato: quién eres tu!

Yui: soy...soy Yui... Soy parte del grupo...

Mato: oh...esta bién pero... Que haces aquí

Yui: te hice un desayuno...

Mato: gracias... ( saca ropa)

Yui: a donde vas?

Mato: al baño... A vestirme... ( se mete al baño)

Yui: creo que invadi su privacidad...( se sienta)

Mato: ( sale ya vestida) y por que me trajiste desayuno?

Yui: bueno... ( se sonroja) quería saber como era nuestra lider..

Mato: no entiendo por que me eligieron ( empieza comer)

Yui: eres fuerte... Y eligieron también a Black Rock Shooter... Asi que era obvio...

Mato: entiendo...aunque soy más joven que tu, Misuki y Kiyoshi...

Yui: eso lo sabemos pero no nos importa...

Mato: bueno...gracias por el desayuno...( se levanta y recoge su plato)

Yui: espera... Que tienes?

Mato: estoy cansada...

Yui: es por Yomi?

Mato: como sabes eso?

Yui: ( baja la cabeza) todos lo saben... Es tu amiga no?

Mato: si...*mi pajarito*

Yui: pues...cuenta conmigo, también seré tu amiga si lo deseas...

Mato: ( sonrié) bueno!

( salen )

Yui: a donde vas?

Mato: a ver a Misuki... ( van al jardín)

Misuki: Buenos dias Mato...Yui

Mato: que hay que hacer el día de hoy

Misuki: nada...solo relajarse... Ve con Yuu... Yui quedaté...

Mato: si,nos vemos.. ( se va)

Misuki: estas loca

Yui: no le hice daño

Misuki: es menor que tu!

Yui: y que!?

Misuki: tu admiración por Black Rock Shooter no es más que obsesión

Yui: sabes que no es solo admiración

Misuki: es por eso que debes mantener distancia con ella

Yui: pero Darth Wooser no lo toma a mal

Misuki: es obvio tonta! Me da miedo eso que sientes...

Yui: pero... ( en tonto sexy) no es nada malo...

Misuki: tu mente perversa me aterra...

Yui: es linda

Misuki: pues aunque sea "linda" lo mejor es que mantengas tu distancia con ella, veté!

( en el otro mundo...)

Black Rock Shooter: diganme donde encontrarla ( caminando hacia unas montañas)

White Rock Shooter: se dice que solo sale cuando ve a su presa, en este caso, no eres su presa, o al menos no aun...

Black Rock Shooter: voy a entrar

Dragon Slayer: solo convecelá

Black Matagi: y traelá

Black Rock Shooter: no es tarea dificíl ( camina)

( aquellas montañas, cubiertas por la niebla, apenas y se podía ver, era algo frio, había pequeños pasadizos que llevaban a distintas partes, era a la vez como un laberinto y solo Darth Wooser sabía la salida...)

Darth Wooser: ( acostada) no hay nada interesante nunca... Pero ay! Ya casi se acerca la batalla... ( siente una presencia) vaya, vaya... Al parecer alguien cayó aquí... Veré de quién se trata ( salta de lado a lado)

Black Rock Shooter: *debo ser cautelosa, hace tiempo que le vi, pero desconozco quién es...*

Darth Wooser: ( escondida) pero si es... ( se sonroja) Black Rock Shooter

Black Rock Shooter: donde estará?

Darth Wooser: parece que estas perdida

Black Rock Shooter: quién eres!?

Darth Wooser: nadie querida, solo soy quién conoce la salida de este lugar

Black Rock Shooter: no quiero la salida, en realidad, busco a Darth Wooser

Darth Wooser: pero que detalle! Solo que, debes ser tu su presa para que ella se deje ver

Black Rock Shooter: pelearé si es necesario

Darth Wooser: asi que estas dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrarla?

Black Rock Shooter: vamos Darth se que eres tu, eres la única que habita este lugar

Darth Wooser: que inteligente eres! Esta bien, te propongo algo

Black Rock Shooter: dimelo!

Darth Wooser: esta bien... Si me encuentras y me atrapas te muestro la salida y hago lo que tu quieras, pelearemos, si yo te atrapo de quedas para siempre aquí, aceptas?

Black Rock Shooter: con gusto!

Darth Wooser: ( rie) encuentramé!

Black Rock Shooter: ( sube la montaña)...

( fuera de las montañas).

Strenght: Que estará pasando?

Dragon Slayer: no lo se..

White Rock Shooter: iré a ver..

Black Matagi: ( la detiene) si entras no sales, Darth Wooser es la única que conoce la salida de este lugar

White Rock Shooter: y que? Nos quedamos aqui esperando, sin saber como va la pelea?

Black Matagi: ( suspira) ay... Bien... ( saca una esfera plateada)

Strenght: que es eso?

Black Matagi: la lanzaré y esta esfera encontrará a Black Rock Shooter, y estará siguiendo cada movimiento que ellas hagan, mientras coloco la otra esfera aquí y se formara algo así como un espejo y veremos la pelea

Dragon Slayer: buena idea!

Black Matagi: ( lanza la esfera y se empieza a ver el espejo)

( empiezan a ver la pelea)

Black Rock Shooter: ( mirando hacia ambos lados) *dondé estará esa tipa...*

Darth Wooser: ya te cansaste?

Black Rock Shooter: jamás! ( ve discretamente hacia arriba y dispara hacia Darth Wooser)

Darth Wooser: ( se quita) intentalo de nuevo!

Black Rock Shooter: claro... ( se esconde, haciendo que Darth Wooser no pueda ver donde esta, sube hacia la montaña donde esta Darth y aparece detrás de ella)

Darth Wooser: ( siente la presencia de Black Rock) al fin! Me estaba cansando..

Black Rock Shooter: ahora vendrás conmigo

Darth Wooser: mmm... No... ( salen cuerdas detrás de Black Rock y la amarran) sabes que me encanta? Tu ingenuidad, dijimos que tenías que vencerme, pero apenas me encontraste... ( rie) aunque... Deberás atraparme (desaparece)

Black Rock Shooter: ( intenta romper las cuerdas)

( con Dragon Slayer)

Dragon Slayer: utilizó ese truco...

Black Matagi: era de esperarse

Strenght: hay que ayudarla...

White Rock Shooter: las romperá, estoy segura..

Black Matagi: eso si el veneno que tienen esas cuerdas no empieza a matarla

Strenght: Que!

Black Matagi: es que Darth Wooser suele ser muy sucia en su manera de luchar

Strenght: *debo hacer algo... * (camina lentamente hacia atrás e intenta hacer conexión con Yuu)

( Yuu durmiendo).

Yuu: (escucha una voz: Yuu! Yuu! ... Despierta y aparece con Strenght)

Strenght: Yuu!

Yuu: Strenght, que sucede?

Strenght: es Black Rock Shooter, esta en peligro

Yuu: pero por que!?

Strenght: esta luchando contra Darth Wooser, no se quién sea en el mundo humano pero debes detenerla o hacer que Mato la detenga si no ese veneno afectará a ellas dos

Yuu: lo haré ( sale y corre hacia la habitación de Mato)

Mato: ( apretandosé las manos)

Yuu: Mato... Que te esta pasando...

Mato: me duelen las manos...

Yuu: Strenght tenía razón... Mato sabes quién es Darth Wooser..?

Mato: no... ( empieza a sentir dolor)

Yuu: ven, vamos con Misuki... ( la ayuda a caminar)

Misuki: ( ve a Mato) Mato!

Yuu: ( deja sentada a Mato) Misuki, Strenght me dijo que Black Rock esta peleando contra Darth Wooser... Al parecer una clase de veneno se introduce en las venas de Mato y Black Rock, me habló de unas cuerdas..

Misuki: entiendo!... Mato... Esta puede ser una manera de que entrenes... ( va por Yui) Yui!

Yui: mande Misuki

Misuki: tienes dos opciones, detener a Darth Wooser de lo que esta haciendo o pelear con Mato, tu decides

Yui: pero de que me hablas?

Misuki: tu Darth esta peleando contra Black Rock Shooter! La esta matando, Mato esta siendo afectada también

Yui: *Mato!* dime donde está!

Misuki: ( la lleva al lugar donde entrenan) veelá

Yui: Mato... ( corre hacia ella y le ve las manos) oh por dios...

Misuki: lo ves!

Yui: las cuerdas no se romperán... Entre más le aprieten las manos, el veneno correrá más rápido dentro de ella... Debe romperlas...

Misuki: pero como? O con que?

Yui: con algo que sea muy filoso...

Mato: ( cada vez le duele más...)

( Black Rock Shooter...)

Black Rock Shooter: ( empieza a ver borroso) debo... Debo desatarme... No me quedaré aquí... ( la cuerda aprieta más) ah! ( se desmaya..)

...


	15. Chapter 15

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 15

Mato: ( desmayada)

Yui: Mato... Mato.. Despierta! ( le da suaves golpes en la cara)

Misuki: ( toma una de las manos de Mato) pero si... Su pulso...

Yui: su pulso que!

Misuki: no se siente...

Yuu: eso no puede ser... Mato! Mato! Despierta Mato!

( en el otro mundo, Strenght y las demás observan como cayó Black Rock Shooter)

Strenght: No! ( golpea el suelo)

Dragon Slayer: hay que... Hay que sacarla de ahí...

White Rock Shooter: y como?

Black Matagi: es inútil... Ese veneno es parecido al que usa Dark Poison, y al parecer... Black Rock Shooter... Ha caído..

Dragon Slayer: debimos haber ido con ella..

Black Matagi: entremos...

Dragon Slayer: seguras?

Strenght: vamos, hay que sacarla de ahí!

( entran)

( mientras...)

Yui: vamos Mato... Despierta por favor... ( la abraza)

Yuu: *pero esta que se ha creído...*

Misuki: ( ve la mirada de Yuu) Yui... Vamos sueltalá..

Yui: no quiero...

Misuki: Yui! Ya dejalá!

Yui: yo la quiero...

Yuu: ( se sorprende...) la...la quieres?

Misuki: ella se refiere a que la quiere viva

Yui: aparte... Despierta...!

( Darth Wooser se acerca al cuerpo de Black Rock Shooter)

Darth Wooser: mmmm... Ay Black Rock, ni modo, perdiste... En parte me alegra... ( se la lleva hacia una cueva y abre una puerta, la recuesta sobre una cama) quedaté ahí iré por el antidotó...

( Yuu y Misuki observando a Yui)

Yui: salgan!

Yuu: No!

Yui: que salgan! Salvaré a Mato...

Misuki: ( jala a Yuu) lo hará ( salen)

Yui: ( ve que se han ido)

( Yuu y Misuki observando desde la abertura de la puerta)

Yui: lo haré por ti Mato... Es la forma en la que puedo salvarte... Aunque implique cargar ese veneno dentro de mi ahora... (acerca el rostro de Mato y la besa)

Yuu/Misuki: ( ponen ojos de sorpresa)

Yuu: ya entiendo..

Misuki: lo ves?

Yuu: que terrible...

Misuki: pues según es la única forma de salvarla

Yuu: si, que conveniente...

( Darth Wooser en un cuarto)

Darth Wooser: aquí esta! ... Pero... Oh por dios... ( empieza a marearse...) que me esta pasando... ( se ve el cuello) que rayos!... Yui... ( toma dos frascos y camina hacia donde dejo a Black Rock)

...

Yui: ( se separa de Mato) veamos... ( le toma el pulso...) nada... ( vuelve a besarla)

Yuu: que esta haciendo!

Misuki: baja la voz...

Yui: ( deja de besarla y se da cuenta de que Mato vuelve a respirar) si! ... Oh... ( se desmaya)

Darth Wooser: pero que crees que estas haciendo!

Yui: salvando a Mato

Darth Wooser: a costa de nuestra vida?

Yui: creí que también querias a Black Rock

Darth Wooser: pues si, pero... La quería solo para nosotras

Yui: no había necesidad de casi matarla

Darth: quizá exageré un poco lo admito

Yui: tienes el antídoto no? Ponteló y ya

Darth Wooser: si claro... ( se va)

( con Mato)

Mato: ( abre los ojos..) que...que me ha pasado

Yui: te salvé la vida

Mato: ( mira sus manos) es cierto! Gracias

Yui: no me agradezcas, la pequeña líder debe estar bien ( le sonríe)

Yuu: ( entra) Mato! ( la abraza)

Mato: Hola Yuu

Misuki: que bueno que ya estas bien

Mato: eso es gracias a Yui

Yui: para nada ( se sonroja)... Aunque, supongo que deberás pelear conmigo... Para que Black Rock Shooter escape de donde la tiene Darth Wooser... Y para ayudarle deberás pelear contra mí

Mato: pero...

Misuki: es cierto, además ya no falta mucho para la gran batalla, asi que es buen momento para que pongas en práctica lo que te he enseñado

Mato: ...no quisiera pero, esta bien...

( en el otro mundo, Black Rock Shooter despertando)

Black Rock Shooter: que...que hago aquí... Darth Wooser... ( se levanta) aun estoy débil... Debo buscar un antídoto o algo... (camina y ve a Darth Wooser)

Darth Wooser: ( voltea) Hola

Black Rock Shooter: ( la jala ) eso que hiciste es una mala jugada!

Darth Wooser: si

Black Rock Shooter: ( ve los frascos) que es eso?

Darth Wooser: un antídoto

Black Rock Shooter: ( intenta quitarselo)

Darth Wooser: ja ja... Ni creas que te lo daré asi tan fácilmente, tendrás que quitarmelo!

Black Rock Shooter: pero que fastidio... ( camina hacia la salida)

Darth Wooser: a donde vas?

Black Rock Shooter: me largo de aqui

Darth Wooser: tu no te puedes ir, el acuerdo era que te quedabas

Black Rock Shooter: me quedaré pero lejos de ti.. ( sale)

Darth Wooser: ( aprieta un frasco y se rompe) ahora si Black Rock... Eres mi presa!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Strenght: hemos buscado por todas partes!

Dragon Slayer: ya lo sé...

Strenght: hemos pasado por aquí más de 5 veces, estamos dando vueltas!

Dragon Slayer: oye! No es mi culpa!... Como estarán Black Matagi y White Rock...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Black Matagi: corre!

White Rock Shooter: eso intento!

Black Matagi: ( piedras callendo)

White Rock Shooter: mira! Quizà estemos a salvo allá ( señala una laguna)

( caen en la laguna)

Black Matagi: estuvo cerca..

White Rock Shooter: no lo creo... ( se empiezan a hundir) con laguna...

Black Matagi: oh disculpame! No sabía que fueran arenas movedizas

White Rock Shooter: mejor, hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Black Rock Shooter: ( caminando lentamente) debo encontrar la salida...pero no sin tener ese antídoto...

Darth Wooser: ( se toma el antídoto) Black Rock! Solo queda un frasco! Lo quieres? Ven por el!

Black Rock Shooter: me esta cansando...

Darth Wooser: ( le lanza una bomba y se avienta hacia ella)

Black Rock Shooter: ( esquiva la bomba y patea a Darth haciendola caer lejos...)

( en el mundo humano...)

Mato: ( impactada...) lo...lo siento...

Misuki: increíble...

Yui: ( levantandosé..) buen golpe Mato pero recuerda que la presa eres tu... ( saca una katana)

Mato: vaya...

Misuki: que no te intimide!

Mato: bueno yo... ( empiezan a llegar chicos y chicas a ver la pelea)

Yukio: vamos hermana!

Ayumi/Kiyoshi: vamos cuñada!

Ayumi: oye!

Kiyoshi: es mi cuñada!

Ayumi: como peleas por eso en un momento como este...

Yui: lista! ( corre hacia Mato..)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Black Rock Shooter: ( salta y la toma del cuello)

Darth Wooser: (de repente le salen uñas afiladas y la rasguña en la cara)

Black Rock Shooter: ah! ( se limpia la cara...) ahora si...no quería hacerte daño! ( saca su Black canon y empieza a dispararle)

Darth Wooser: ( es herida y corre) rayos...

Black Rock Shooter: quién es la presa ahora!?

Darth Wooser: ( asustada...)

Black Rock Shooter: ( se sube a un árbol y la ve)

Darth Wooser: oye... Debería tener más cuidado...

Black Rock Shooter: que?

Darth Wooser: ( ataca con su Katana por detrás pero Black Rock esquiva) no es justo que uses eso y yo una simple katana!

Black Rock Shooter: esta bien! Pelearemos sin armas! ( deja el Black Canon)

Darth Wooser: ( tira su katana y empiezan a pelear sin armas)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mato: creemé que no quiero lastimarte...

Yui: ni yo... ( la golpea)

Mato: ( se soba...)

Kiyoshi: vamos Mato! No te dejes! Recuerda quién eres y por que estas aqui!

Mato: *cierto!* ( empieza a atacar a Yui)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Black Rock Shooter: ( cae)

Darth Wooser: ( encima de ella) de verdad que eres débil...

Black Rock Shooter: ( se la quita de encima y empiez a tomar más fuerza y ataca..)

Darth Wooser: ( llega por detrás y la toma de la cintura... Le susurra al oído) shh...querrás quedarte aqui...creemé...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mato: ( nerviosa...) p..po...por que me agarras asi...

Yui: por que me perteneces...eres mi presa!...( se sonroja un poco)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Black Rock Shooter: *será que...oh por favor...bueno sigamoslé el juego...* ( le toma las manos que sostienen su cintura) tienes razón...tal vez quiero quedarme...

Darth Wooser: si? ( comienza a ruborizarse)

Black Rock Shooter: ( se da la vuelta para quedar frente a Darth) si!

Darth Wooser: ( hablandole sensualmente) entonces quedaté! ( le acaricia el cuello)

Black Rock Shooter: *vaya...esto esta peor de lo que creí...pero en fin...estoy cerca de atacarla*

Darth Wooser: ( la jala hacia ella y la abraza con pasión) mmm... No te arrepentirás de quedarte...

Black Rock Shooter: lo se...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mato: *pero que hago...esto esta raro... Y yo por que le sigo la corriente...eso debe ser por que... Ya entendi! Es ahora!* ( se recarga cerca del cuello de Yui)

Yui: ( sonriendo)

Yukio: O.O

Kiyoshi: será mejor que no veas...

Ayumi: si... ( ambas le tapan los ojos)

Mato: ( empieza a bajar su mano por la espalda de Yui...mientras se sonroja por lo que esta haciendo...cuando de pronto le toma el brazo y...)

...


	16. Chapter 16

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 16

Darth Wooser: ( en el suelo)

Black Rock Shooter: ( la amarra de las manos)

Darth Wooser: que lista eres...

*.*.*.*.*.*

Mato: ( con los ojos cerrados...)

Yui: ( la mira) debo admitir que fue un gran truco y un buen golpe...

Mato: lo...lo siento...

Misuki: ( aplaude) Mato! Estás lista!

Yuu: felicidades Mato!

( en el otro mundo)

¿?: fue una buena pelea

Black Rock Shooter: quién eres?

¿?: ( sale de las sombras)

Darth Wooser: Na...na...na...

¿?: que pasó Darth, se te fue el aire?

Darth Wooser: ( agacha la cabeza) Nana Grey...

Nana Grey: bravo!

Black Rock Shooter: a que vienes?

Nana Grey: pues ya vez, venía a ver como te iba con esta perversa chica

Black Rock Shooter: no es claro? (le enseña las manos amarradas de Darth)

Nana Grey: ya lo noté...( mira las manos de Black Rock)

Black Rock Shooter: que?

Nana Grey: ( se acerca a Darth) oye... Dame el antídoto

Darth Wooser: esta dentro de mi bolso derecho

Nana Grey: ( mete la mano y saca el frasco) ten

Black Rock Shooter: ( lo toma) gracias...( bebe)

Nana Grey: lo olvidaba...tus amigas estan atrapadas

Black Rock Shooter: entraron?

Nana Grey: si

Darth Wooser: yo las guiaré vamos...

( llegan hasta donde estan Strenght y Dragon Slayer)

Black Rock Shooter: Oigan! La salida no es por ahí!

Strenght: Black Rock Shooter!

Dragon Slayer: nos has salvado! Oh gracias!

Nana Grey: faltan las otras dos...

( en las arenas movedizas)

Black Matagi: sabes imagine mi muerte más bonita

White Rock Shooter: ni lo digas...

Black Matagi: ya casi estamos hasta el cuello

White Rock Shooter: al menos moriremos juntas...

Black Matagi: si...( cierra los ojos cuando una mano empieza a jalarla y la saca) Black Rock Shooter!

Black Rock Shooter: par de tontas...

( sacan a White Rock)

White Rock Shooter: uff! Gracias! Pero y la salida?

Darth Wooser: siganme...

( llegan hasta una cueva)

Darth Wooser:hay que arrastrarnos para poder pasar... (salen todas de ese lugar) bueno cumpli con mi parte, que otra cosa quieres que haga?

Black Rock Shooter: que luches con nosotras, la batalla esta cerca y necesitamos que ayudes

Darth Wooser: te di mi palabra... Lo haré...

( con Mato)

Mato: ( sonrojada)

Yuu: aqui estas! Te estaba buscando...

Mato: si..

Yuu: por que estas sonrojada?

Mato: por la manera en como agarré a Yui...se vio muy...ya sabes..

Yuu: *si supiera que ya hasta la besó...* calma Mato...no creo que lo haya malinterpretado

Mato: espero que no...

Yuu: sonríe Mato! Ganaste!

Mato: eso si... Pero me pregunto...que estará haciendo Josuke... Si nosotros nos estamos preparando...supongo que el igual no?

Yuu: ( mira hacia el cielo) puede que si...

( casa de Josuke)

Dark Poison: entendido

Josuke: tranquilo pronto te daré de nuevo tu forma normal

Dark Poison: lo que digas...( se va)

[¿?]: al parecer, vamos bien

Josuke: ja! Si..

[¿?]: preparaste a Yomi y Dead Master?

Josuke: claro, quién cree que soy... Por cierto, ya ha conseguido el paradero de Insane Black Rock Shooter?

[¿?]: si lo tuviera ella ya estaria aquí

Josuke: debemos ser rápidos...podrían ganarnos

[¿?]: no te angusties...mis cazadores ya estan afuera buscandola

Josuke: y si no acepta?

[¿?]: la obligamos

Josuke: bien...se le ofrece algo más?

[¿?]: no. Vete.. Regresa mañana, para entonces...todo estará casi en su punto...

( despierta)

Josuke: ( va hacia Yomi) Yomi amor!

Yomi: Josuke...

Josuke: ( le da un beso en la mejilla) me extrañaste?

Yomi: demasiado...

Josuke: yo a ti también... ( la abraza) *Mato...Mato... Te venceré con mucha más fuerza, pero primero quiero probar tus labios...*

Yomi: *cree que no me doy cuenta, Mato lo perturba! Mato... Mato... Acabaré contigo!* ( suelta a Josuke)

Josuke: te pasa algo?

Yomi: no nada, solo quiero algo de té

Josuke: me darías un poco?

Yomi: sabes que si

Josuke: * ay que vida, maravillosa vida!* ( toma su taza de té)

Yomi: Josuke...debo salir

Josuke: te acompaño?

Yomi: no, regreso en unas horas (abre la puerta y sale)

( Mato en un parque con Yuu, Yukio y Yuu)

Yomi: *ahí esta...* Kuroi Mato!

Mato: ( ve hacia Yomi) ...Yomi!

Yui: *que hace ella aquí?*

Yuu: que raro...a que habrá venido aqui...

Yukio: no lo sé, pero no es nada bueno...

Yomi: vengo a acabar contigo!

Mato: que dices? Yomi... ( se levanta y camina hacia ella)

Yomi: no te me acerques a menos que sea para pelear!

Mato: no hay necesidad de pelear...( camina lentamente..)

Yomi: que te alejes te digo!

Mato: Yomi...somos amigas...por favor hablemos...

Yomi: no! No dejaré que te quedes con mi Josuke! ( se lanza contra ella)

Mato: Yomi... ( esquiva a Yomi)

Yomi: no seas cobarde y pelea conmigo! Zorra!

Mato: ...zorra?

Yui: ( enojada) no le digas asi a Mato!

Yomi: tan cobarde eres que dejas que otra te defienda?

Yui: ella no es ninguna cobarde, vale mil veces lo que tu no!

Yomi: tu callaté, esto es entre Mato y yo!

Mato: Yomi...que te sucede... ( se acerca y la toma del brazo) vamos Yomi, soy tu amiga...

Yomi: eras mi amiga... Ahora eres una chica estúpida y zorra!

Mato: no...no digas eso...

Yomi: es la verdad! ( le da un golpe en el estomago)

Mato: ( cae)

Yui: a Mato no le pones un dedo encima! ( saca su katana y la ataca cortandole parte del cabello)

Yomi: ( queda sorprendida) tu...tu quién eres!?

Yui: protegeré a Mato de ti!

Yomi: (saca también dos katanas y se pone en posición de ataque) contra las dos...

Mato: es lo que quiere... Bien...

( comienzan a pelear...cuando minutos después Yui y Mato en el suelo ven cerca su fin cuando...)

Kagari: kyaaaaaa! ( empuja a Yomi)

Yomi: Kagari...

Mato: Dondé estabas!?

Kagari: ( sonrie) conociendo a Chariot... Yomi... ( la jala del cuello de la blusa) no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepentirás!

Yuu: Kagari!

Kagari: Yuu... Yukio! ( le brillan los ojos y suelta a Yomi dejandola caer para correr hacia Yukio)

Yukio: ( pone cara de terror)

Kagari: mi amado! ( lo abraza)

Yukio: ( se empieza a asfixiar) Kagari...

Kagari: mira nadamás pierdes el habla en mi presencia!

Yukio: me estas asfixiando...

Kagari: oh lo siento...

Yomi: esto no se queda asi! Me vengaré! ( sale corriendo)

Mato: No... Yomi espera! ( siente que la detienen)

Yui: Mato...dejalá ir...

Mato: no lo entiendes... Yomi... Es especial...

Yui: ( se pone triste) ah enserio? Sería más importante que la persona que te salvó la vida?

Mato: que?

Yui: que rápido lo olvidaste... (quita su brazo) anda ve tras ella...

Mato: espera Yui... A... A dondé vas?

Yui: ( caminando) no se...

Mato: Yui...

( llegan al lugar de entrenamiento)

Misuki: Hola! Volvieron...

Mato: si...

Misuki: y Yui?

Mato: ( baja la mirada y se va a su habitación)

Misuki: pero que pasó?

Yuu: es una larga historia...

( más tarde...)

Misuki: asi que eso pasó...

Kagari: exactamente...aunque no entiendo por que se puso asi esa chica

Yuu: creemé no quieres saberlo...

Kagari: por que?

Misuki: verás... ( le susurra al oído)

Kagari: Que Yui esta enamorada de Mato!?

Yukio: O_O

Yuu: shhhh! Pero que te pasa...quieres que te oiga Mato?

Kagari: ella no lo sabe?

Yuu: No... De echo... ( le cuenta lo de los besos, se lo dice al oído)

Kagari: Que! Que besó a Mato!?

Yukio: x_x ( se desmaya)

Yuu: pequeño!

( entra Kiyoshi).

Kiyoshi: pero...que le pasó a mi hermoso niño!?( va hacia el)

Yuu: ( se queda parada) *si claro, tenía que llegar en este momento...*

Kagari: quién eres tu!

Kiyoshi: su novia

Kagari: NOVIA! ( toma un palo y empieza a atacar a Kiyoshi)

Misuki: hey Yuu...aprovecha ( le guiña el ojo)

Yuu: oh cierto... ( arrastra a Yukio hasta su habitación)

Yukio: ( despertando) que me pasó?

Yuu: ( dandolé una taza de té) te desmayaste

Yukio: gracias... Y los demás?

Yuu: Kagari pelea con Kiyoshi por ti

Yukio: de nuevo? Hasta cuando terminará esto...cuando entenderán que a mi no me interesan ellas...

Yuu: ( en tono celoso) entonces te interesa alguien...

Yukio: si...

Yuu: Ayumi es muy bonita

Yukio: Ayumi?

Yuu: si, es la única que queda no? Es buena chica me agrada para ti...

Yukio: oye...

Yuu: no no digas nada, entiendo... Ayumi es linda

Yukio: Yuu...

Yuu: no sabes como declarartele? Yo te ayudo si quieres...le das una carta y flores y ya...

Yukio: Yuu..

Yukio: bueno es que ...estoy intentando decirte que...

Yuu: no te gusta la idea? Bueno entonces unos chocolates...

Yukio: me dejas hablar!

Yuu: que?

Yukio: a mi no me gusta Ayumi!

Yuu: a no?

Yukio: No!

Yuu: entonces?

Yukio: ...me gusta... Me gusta... ( se sonroja)

Yuu: quién!

Yukio: me gustas tú!

Yuu: ( se pone roja)

Yukio: al fin lo dije...

Yuu: ( se lanza sobre Yukio y lo besa)

Yukio: ( abre mucho los ojos y se queda paralizado)

Yuu: ( lo sigue besando)

Yukio: ( empieza a temblar de la emoción)

Yuu: ( se separa de el) ...lo siento...que avergonzada estoy...

Yukio: no...no te preocupes...yo también quería...

Yuu: también me gustas y mucho...

Yukio: vaya... ( le toma la mano)

Yuu: ( se pone nerviosa)

Yukio: ( le toma ambas manos y quedan de frente) Yuu...

Yuu: si Yukio?

Yukio: ...quisieras...novia... Mi...ser?

Yuu: eh?

Yukio: que si tu quisieras novia...ser mi...

Yuu: que si quisiera ser tu novia?

Yukio: si eso...

Yuu: ...si...

Yukio: ( la abraza)

...


	17. Chapter 17

Black Rock Shooter: La batalla continuá

Capitulo 17

( habitación de Mato)

Mato: *pero... Por que me pongo asi por Yui... * ( se asoma hacia la ventana y ve caminando a Yui) Yui... ( sale corriendo) Yui!

Yui: ( voltea) Mato...

Mato: donde estabas? Estaba preocupada por ti...

Yui: te importa? Ja ( se da la vuelta y camina)

Mato: si me importa ( se le acelera el corazón) por que te pones asi?

Yui: olvidalo, no importa...

Mato: ( la detiene tomandole la mano..) espera...

Yui: ( se sorprende y se sonroja) Ma...mato...

Mato: salvaste mi vida, te debo mucho por eso..

Yui: solo por eso? Entiendo que Yomi sea muy importante para ti pero... Ella ya no...no es la misma

Mato: lo se, y debo asimilarlo, aun me cuesta pero lo haré...

Yui: te gustaría olvidarla?

Mato: en parte si...

Yui: ( le pone un dedo en los labios en señal de que se calle) yo te ayudaré...

Mato: como?

Yui: shhh... ( se le acerca y la besa)

Mato: (con los ojos abiertos)

Yui: ( se separa de ella) quieres?

Mato: bu...bueno... Yo...

Yui: no te obligaré si no quieres...

Mato: pues... Si, creo que si quiero...

Yui: entonces...ven siguemé... ( la toma de la mano y caminan hasta un lago...)

Mato: no sabía que esto estuviera aquí

Yui: solo yo conozco este lugar...y ahora tu también...

Mato: ( se sonroja)

Yui: tranquila...todo estará bien... ( la toma del cuello y empieza a besarla)

Mato: ( cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso)

Yui: *mmm...Mato...* ( deja que caiga su bolsa y sus demás cosas)

Mato: ( tiembla un poco)

Yui: estas bien?

Mato: es que... Estoy algo nerviosa...

Yui: ( sonríe) relajaté...no seré tan ruda...no estamos entrenando...

Mato: si...

Yui: *por eso me encanta...su inocencia es tan seductora...* ( la toma de la cintura y la besa de nuevo, comienza lentamente... Y después nota que Mato empieza a intensificarse..)

Mato: ( sonrojada...su corazón palpita muy rápido)

Yui: ( la recuesta sobre el pasto mientras la sigue besando...)

Mato: ( acaricia suavemente la cintura de Yui)

( aquel momento para Yui fue maravilloso, besaba apasionadamente a la chica que tanto quería, gozaba el momento como si no fuera a pasar nunca más... Mato sentía algo dentro de si que la hacia desear a Yui, donde había quedado lo que sentía por Yomi? Ni ella lo sabía, solo sabía que le extasiaba estar con Yui en ese momento, cada beso, cada caricia, que al principio era delicada y suave, pero de pronto, tomó más fuerza y las caricias fueron apasionantes, Yui no se contenía más y de pronto estaba quitandolé la blusa a Mato...la cual muy avergonzada mostró recato, pero sin darse cuenta se dejó, cuando ya no tenía la blusa quedaba al descubierto su ropa intíma, Yui también se quitó la blusa, después se quitó la falda que traía para después quitarle el short a Mato y dejarla casi desnuda, estaban casi desnudas las dos y Yui empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de Mato, Mato acariciaba el cabello de Yui sentía que explotaba... Yui se detuvo y pensó si Mato estaría lista para hacer algo como le que le iba a hacer, así que se detuvó y se quedó pensando por un rato)

Mato: ( se levanta y la mira) que pasa?

Yui: es que...no quisiera hacer esto...no se si estas lista para algo asi...

Mato: yo...yo tampoco lo se...

Yui: tengo una idea... ( saca una venda)

Mato: para que es eso?

Yui: pues... Es que... No quisiera... Te la pondré...

Mato: esta bien...

Yui: ( le venda los ojos) lista?

Mato: eso creo...

( Yui se quedó donde estaba, siguió besando el cuerpo de Mato, pasó por su estomagó y se quedó ahi, para después quitarle el brasier a Mato, al hacer esto Mato se puso de mil colores, poniendosé a temblar, ante esta reacción Yui rió un poco y le dijo "tranquila, lo disfrutarás..." Mato asintió con la cabeza, no podía ver nada...solo sentía, Yui volvió a besar su cuello y de ahí bajo hasta los senos de Mato y empezó a besarlos, Mato sintió raro pero después la sensación le gusto estaba excitandosé, Yui estaba excitada en extremo, tocaba a Mato por todas partes la acariciaba la besaba, le daba amor y placer, toco la parte más intima de Mato y Mato entró en un completo extasís, suspiraba agitadamente... Yui también estaba igual... )

Mato: ah...ah... Yui...espera...

Yui: que...que...espero...

Mato: que...que me haces...ah...

Yui: Mato...te quiero encima de mi ahora... ( voltea a Mato y ahora ella esta debajo de Mato desde esa altura besa los pechos de Mato)

Mato: ...aaaah...Yui...Yui...

Yui: si Mato...sienteme... ( toma la mano de Mato y la baja hacia su propia parte intima para que la mano de Mato ahora la acaricie a ella) Ma...Ma...Mato!

Mato: ah...ah...

Yui: mmm...Mato... Te amo Mato...

Mato: Yui...me gustas mucho...

Yui: si...si...ahora hazlo tu sola...te enseñare algo...

Mato: si...( sigue acariciando por dentro a Yui)

Yui: ( Mato queda más arriba, Yui empieza a saborear los pezones de Mato...) aaaah! Si Mato...sigué asi...

Mato: lo...lo hago bi...bieeeeen...

Yui: muy...muy bien... Y a ti...te...teeee...ah...te gusta lo que sientes...

Mato: aaaa...aja... Continuá...sigue por favor...

Yui: lo que ...tu digas... Aaaaah...aaaah... ( mientras juega con los pezones de Mato tambien acaricia las partes intimas de Mato)

Mato: ( ante esto...se excita más y comienza a llegar al climax..) e...esto...eeeeh...!

( el placer incrementaba Yui gritaba el nombre de Mato desesperadamente, estaban excitadas, Yui era algo mayor y ya había experimentado cosas así, por lo mismo ella estaba cerca de un orgasmo muy fuerte... Mato por su parte para ser menor que Yui también lo estaba disfrutando, ella no conocía ese tipo de cosas, y ahora que las conocia estaba disfrutandolo al máximo... No sabe por que pero ella misma tomo la iniciativa y le quitó todo a Yui la dejó desnuda completamente y ella se quitó lo ultimo que le quedaba, estaban desnudas ahora, y esta vez Mato beso el cuello de Yui, y le hizo lo mismo beso sus senos, beso todo el cuerpo de Yui, Yui estaba feliz, solo decía " Mato...Mato! Te amo Mato...sigue...sigueee!" sus cuerpos de pronto se rozaban el uno al otro, luego Yui se sentó y Mato quedó de frente a ella)

Yui: ( con Mato entre sus piernas ) abrazame!...

Mato: ( ya sin la venda en los ojos, la abraza)

Yui: ( va moviendo su cabeza y queda frente a los senos de Mato y vuelve a besarlos, y juega con los pezones)

Mato: ( con las manos alrededor del cuello de Yui)

( Yui comenzó a bajar poco a poco y de pronto beso la intimidad de Mato)

Mato: Aaaaah! ( gimiendo...llega a su primer orgasmo)

Yui: Mato...hazme lo mismo...

Mato: si...si...( sigue gimiendo y hace lo mismo que Yui, y besa el sexo de Yui)

Yui: si...si...asi...( Llega al orgasmo) Mato...Maaato! ( la detiene y la besa apasionadamente, luego besa su cuello, ve a Mato cansada y paran)

Mato: que...por que te detienes...

Yui: estas cansada...lo veo... ( le besa el cuello una vez más)

Mato: ( la abraza y la cabeza de Yui queda encima de los pechos de Mato)

( se recuestan)

Mato: ( agitada) gracias Yui

Yui: no...me agradezcas, eso demuestra cuanto te amo...

Mato: ( sonrojada) ( se queda dormida)

Yui: ( ve a Mato dormida se levanta y empieza a vestirse) debo llevarla a su habitación... ( la cubre con una manta, la carga y va hacia su habitación) ...no...si la ven desnuda...pensarán otra cosa..mejor la llevo a mi habitación...( entra, la recuesta sobre la cama, vuelve a desvestirse y se acuesta con ella) *lo deseaba tanto...y ahora ella se entregó a mi...* ( duerme con una sonrisa)

( a la mañana siguiente)

Yui: ( acariciando la espalda de Mato)

Mato: ( despertando) Yui?

Yui: si

Mato: buenos días...

Yui: buen día... ( se levanta)

Mato: ( se cubre el rostro)

Yui: que te pasó?

Mato: estas desnuda...

Yui: ( se rie) pero si ayer hasta besaste mi cuerpo, es normal.

Mato: bueno ( se descubre)

Yui: ayer fue maravilloso... ( se pone una bata) preparé el desayuno

Mato: que bien por que tengo hambre... ( se levanta y se sienta en la mesa)

Yui: Mato...estas bien? Estas muy roja...

Mato: es que...estoy sentada en la mesa... Y desnuda...

Yui: ya conozco todo cuerpo es hermoso! Y creemé que me lo desayunaria todos los dias... ( en todo insinuante) haber ( toma un poco de fruta) abre la boca

Mato: ( recibe la fruta)

Yui: ( se pone una fresa en la boca)

Mato: quiero fresa...

Yui: ( le pasa el tazón)

Mato: ( se acerca a Yui) esta fresa...( muerde la fresa que tiene Yui, y se quita de ahí)

Yui: uff...Mato... Debemos controlarnos, si ahorita entra alguien y nos encuentra asi en...ya sabes... Capaz de que no nos salvamos

Mato: cierto... Yukio se pondría un poco confundido...

Yui: aun asi...siempre te amaré (le da un pequeño beso a Mato)

Mato: debo ir a mi cuarto, quiero bañarme y hay que ver cuando será la batalla

Yui: claro...( le abre la puerta) te veo más tarde...

Mato: ( en su habitación, se da un baño, se viste y sale)

Misuki: Mato!

Mato: ah!

Misuki: asi traerás tu conciencia...

Mato: eh? Que...

Misuki: era broma, donde estuviste anoche? Ayer no cenaste aqui...

Mato: estaba por ahi...

Misuki: traes los labios algo hinchados...

Mato: me mordí...

Misuki: mmm... Segura?

Mato: si... Y mi hermano?

Misuki: con su novia

Mato: novia?

Misuki: si...no te imaginas quién es...

Mato: pues... No

Misuki: Yuu!

Mato: Yuu? Increible! Me agrada entonces (sonrie)

Yui: buenos días chicas...

Mato: buenos días Yui

Misuki: Hola...que tal dormiste?

Yui: ( rie con complicidad) muy bien...y ustedes?

Mato: dormi igual...extremadamente bien..

Misuki: yo tuve algo de insomnio...fui al lago...

Mato: ...ah...si?

Misuki: si, fui a buscar a Yomi y pase por el lago, escuche sonidos raros y pase por ahí...pero escuche los gritos de Yuu creí que le habian echo algo pero no, es que estaba jugando con Yukio y no hicieron nada malo me aseguré de ello...

Mato: que bien...

Misuki: Yui...acompañame... ( se meten a un cuarto y se sientan)

Yui: que pasa?

Misuki: ( la mira fijamente) la pasaron bien anoche?

Yui: de que me hablas?

Misuki: de Mato y tu

Yui: que es lo que quieres saber?

Misuki: que hicieron anoche

Yui: si ya sabes para que preguntas

Misuki: pero que has echo!

Yui: que, tu también amaba a Mato?

Misuki: no, pero y Yomi? Mato quiere a Yomi, y Yomi a ella!

Yui: pues ya no, ella seguro ahora me quiere a mi! Por que ayer se entregó a mi, completamente

Misuki: ( le da una cachetada) crees que no vi? Ella entre tus piernas y tu besando sus pechos o cuando abriste sus piernas y besaste su parte intima...que te sucede!

Yui: hey que te pasa!

Misuki: por que lo hiciste? Sabes que a lo mejor y solo es temporal, y que pasará cuando Yomi despierte de ese veneno? Lo pensaste? Mato y ella estarán juntas de nuevo

Yui: se que puede que pase, pero se que Mato no me haría algo asi

Misuki: como estas tan segura?

Yui: por que ayer Mato me dejó probar todo su ser... Es secreto...por mi lo gritaba a los aires, pero...por el hermano de Mato hay que callar un tiempo...

Misuki: ( sorprendida) esta bien, si eso quieren...las apoyo...

Yui: gracias...( sale)

Mato: que paso...

Yui: Misuki nos vió anoche

Mato: Que!

Yui: tranquila, no dirá nada... ( le besa la mejilla) Te amo...( camina hacia la zona de entrenamiento)

Mato: Yui...

Misuki: ya lo se todo... No creí que tuvieras una mente tan perversa...

Mato: no...no...no es lo que piensas...

Misuki: tranquila, no diré nada (sonríe dulcemente) pero y Yomi?

Mato: ( suspira) deberá pasar al olvido, tal vez me enfrentaré a ella en la batalla asi que... Adiós a Yomi..

Misuki: segura?

Mato: completamente!

Misuki: te apoyo!

...


	18. Chapter 18

Black Rock Shooter: La batallá continuá

Capitulo 18

( casa de Yomi)

Yomi: ( en el otro mundo) donde estoy?

Dead Master: en mi mundo, soy tu alter ego...como una otra tu...

Yomi: pues si eres muy parecida a mi...

Dead Master: y odiamos a Mato, y a su alter ego Black Rock Shooter

Yomi: si!

Dead Master: por lo que se, te han estado preparando para pelear

Yomi: mencionaron algo de una batalla

Dead Master: y yo te daré más entrenamiento, creeme quiero destruir a Black Rock Shooter, como tu a Mato

Yomi: en tal caso, con gusto aprenderé tus tecnicas

Dead Master: perfecto... Entonces primero empezemos con lo siguiente, existen 7 apostolés, los cuales seguramente ayudarán a Black Rock Shooter y demás en la batalla, son muy fuertes, pero...no pienso permitir que tengan mucha fuerza, asi que tenemos dos opciones, o nos deshacemos de ellos, o bien los capturamos para que nos sirvan a nosotros

Yomi: deshagamonos de ellos!

Dead Master: ( sonrie con maldad) me gusta como piensas...( le lanza algo) con esto te comunicarás conmigo es como un collar asi que ponteló estaremos conectadas todo el tiempo... Cuidate Yomi ( desaparece entre neblina)

Yomi: ( abre los ojos y mira el collar) no fue un sueño...

Josuke: amor mio?

Yomi: Josuke!

Josuke: contactaste con Dead Master?

Yomi: tu también sabes de ella?

Josuke: claro! Y que te dijo?

Yomi: me dio este collar, queremos destruir a los 7 apostolés para que no luchen junto con Black Rock Shooter

Josuke: perfecto!

Yomi: y pronto Mato tampoco estará aqui

Josuke: esa es mi chica! ( la abraza)

( en la noche...)

Yuu: noo...Yukio...jajaja dejamé me haces cosquillas!

Yukio: ( picando la cintura de Yuu) jamás! Jajajaja

Mato: ( comiendo arroz..)

Yui: se ven bien juntos...

Mato: si...

Kagari: vaya! Lástima, me gustaba mucho Yukio...

Kiyoshi: ya ni me digas...

Ayumi: siempre supe que quería a Yuu

Kiyoshi: pero... A ti te gustaba también no?

Ayumi: que? ( rie) no! Solo me caía bien, lo demás lo hacia para molestar

Kagari: que graciosa ( con sarcasmo)

Misuki: oigan todos y todas!

( se callan)

Misuki: debemos partir a las montañas del este, ahí nos encontraremos a 7 chicos, algunos saben de quienes hablo, nos iremos de aquí mañana al amanecer...entendido?

Todos: Si!

Misuki: bien, duerman bien, y nos vemos...

( en la habitación de Mato)

Yui: oye...que tal si...vamos a nadar...

Mato: quieres ahorita?

Yui: claro...

Mato: vamos...

( en el lago)

Mato: ( se quita la bata y entra al agua)

Yui: ( en el agua recibe a Mato)

Mato: ah! Hacia falta esto!

Yui: si verdad... ( se acerca a Mato) te amo... ( la besa)

Mato: ( se estremece...) Yui...estas muy...muy...apasionada hoy...más que ayer...

Yui: lo siento...te molesta?

Mato: no...pero... Me dan ganas de... Ya sabes...

Yui: a mi igual...

Mato: ( besa a Yui y comienza a acariciarla)

Yui: ( se separan) quieres hacerlo?

Mato: si...

Yui: bien...pero...si alguien viene para aca y nos ve... Mejor...vamos a tu cuarto...

( de nuevo en la habitación Mato)

Mato: ( sentada en su cama)

Yui: ( le toma la mano) que tienes?

Mato: me siento como una pervertida...

Yui: vamos...nadie lo sabe más que Misuki...

Mato: lo se pero...me da algo de pena...

Yui: ( quita su mano) no me amas?

Mato: que...yo...amarte?

Yui: ( se levanta) entiendo...( sale rápidamente de la habitación)

Mato: pero...es que...no se que siento... Siento que mi corazón explota cada que estoy con ella pero...no lo se...

( tocan la puerta)

Mato: Yui...? ( abre)

Yuu: Hola

Mato: Yuu...

Yuu: que pasa?

Mato: nada..

Yuu: tienes algo...vamos cuentame

Mato: bueno...

( después de platicarle)

Yuu: vaya...entonces tu y ella...ella y tu...

Mato: si...

Yuu: pero...que sientes por ella?

Mato: pues cada que estoy con ella me siento bien, me gusta estar con ella, se me acelera el corazón siento una fuerza increíble! Y más ahora que paso eso entre ella y yo

Yuu: entiendo... Mato, estas enamorada de Yui

Mato: que!?

Yuu: si, sino no habrías echo lo que hiciste con ella

Mato: pero...

Yuu: Yomi ya no es la misma aceptalo...mejor disfruta lo que hay con Yui

Mato: gracias Yuu ( la abraza)

Yuu: somos amigas no? Y no te angusties Yukio no lo sabrà...bueno ve corre con Yui

Mato: si! ( sale corriendo hacia la habitación de Yui) Yui! Abre!

Yui: ( llorando) que quieres Mato

Mato: abreme por favor...

Yui: ( abre)

Mato: ...eh...yo...

Yui: vete...

Mato: no espera! ( entra) yo...yo... Yo... También te amo!

Yui: que? Mira no te sientas mal, si no me amas asi dejaló

Mato: no... Es verdad... Me di cuenta de que es asi...

Yui: no te creo...

Mato: creemé por favor...

Yui: vete...

Mato: nunca... ( se avienta sobre ella y queda encima de ella en la cama)

Yui: que haces...

Mato: callaté ( la besa)

Yui: ( deja de llorar y cierra los ojos)

Mato: me crees ahora?

Yui: un beso no lo dice todo...

Mato: entonces...demostremosló como anoche... ( empieza a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa)

Yui: Mato...

Mato: que?

Yui: de verdad me amas?

Mato: si!

Yui: ( la toma mientras le acaricia el cabello y la besa)

( de nuevo sus labios estaban juntos... Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Mato continuo con lo que hacia y desnudo a Yui, Yui desnudo a Mato, se besaron varias veces y de pronto Mato, fue besandola poco a poco bajando por su cuello hasta el pecho de Yui, Yui estaba excitada y feliz, detuvo a Mato y se puso detrás de ella, le besaba la nuca y los hombros mientras acariciaba los senos de Mato...Mato sintió todo... Estaba también feliz y dejo que Yui le hiciera lo que quisiera... Estuvieron asi toda la noche, entre suspiros y gemidos de placer, todo ocurria ahi y eran libres de hacerlo, nadie las veia, y para ellas eso estaba bien...)

Mato: espera Yui...espera...(suelta un gemido) ya no...ya no puedo más...

Yui: solo...solo un poco más...(gime) aaa...ah...ahhh! Matoooo!

Mato: aah... ( vuelve a gemir) Te...ah...ah...te amo Yui!

Yui: ( sonrie y se detiene, pone debajo a Mato) estas bien?

Mato: ( agitada) si...

Yui: ( se besan) te amo...

Mato: yo a ti Yui

Yui: ( se voltea, queda a lado de Mato)

Mato: ( se pone encima del pecho de Yui)

Yui: ( la acaricia) estoy feliz

Mato: yo igual...muy feliz... Casi no dormimos

Yui: valió la pena no?

Mato: si ( cae dormida)

Yui: descanza mi amada Mato...

( al despertar)

( tocan la puerta)

Misuki: ( entra) Oye Yui... Oh por dios!

Mato/Yui: Misuki!

Misuki: ( se pone roja) dis...disculpenme...

Yui: no...no..no... Espera... ( se pone una bata y le da una a Mato)

Mato: que...que paso Misuki

Misuki: pues...te estaba buscando... Disculpen si interrumpi

Yui: no, ya no estabamos haciendo nada...

Misuki: bien...bueno...deberían tomar un baño...ya casi es hora de irnos... Yo... Bueno... ( le da una maleta a Mato) usarás esta ropa... Las veo al rato ( cierra la puerta)

Yui: ( mira a Mato ) vamos hay que darnos un baño...

( en el baño, ambas en el agua)

Yui: ( abrazando por detrás a Mato)

Mato: no pensamos en eso...

Yui: no... Mato... Que harías si muero en la batalla?

Mato: ( voltea) no digas eso, tu vivirás!

Yui: pero en caso de que no, que pasaría?

Mato: callaté! Eso no pasará!

Yui: vamos tranquila solo era una pregunta ( ve hacia el reloj que esta en la pared) ya casi es hora... Mato...

Mato: ( voltea) si?

Yui: quiero que sepas que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie... ( quedan una encima de la otra y se besan)

Mato: ( se separa de Yui) ven, vamonos...

( al salir)

Mato: ( sale con Yui) estamos aqui...

Misuki: ven Mato... Oigan todos! Aqui esta Mato!

Todos: viva nuestra lider!

Misuki: di algo Mato...

Mato: esto... Tal vez todos tengamos de miedo es normal, lo se por que le he vivido, pero les diré algo, el miedo es solo una palabra, solo eso, esta vez nos enfrentaremos a un gran oponente que no hemos visto pero estoy segura unidos todos lo lograremos!

Todos: si!

Mato: vamos ha esas montañas y de ahi, a la batalla!

( toman un camino secreto, pasan por debajo de un puente)

( en el otro mundo)

Black Rock Shooter: ya casi llega el momento

Darth Wooser: ( le toma la mano) todos unidos, lo lograremos...

Black Rock Shooter: ( se sonroja un poco) esto...si...

Chariot: me extrañaron?

Black Rock Shooter: Chariot! Dondé estabas?

Chariot: conociendo a mi pequeña Kagari

Black Rock Shooter: nos dejaste asi sin más ni más

Chariot: pero volvi...

Black Matagi: vaya vaya aqui esta la famosa Chariot

Chariot: ( sonrie) me sorprende, creí que después de nuestra pequeña pelea no te volvería a ver

Black Matagi: fue temporal...

Black Rock Shooter: se conocían?

Black Matagi: si... En una pelea...

White Rock Shooter: seguro perdiste no es así?

Black Matagi: callaté...

Dragon Slayer: volvimos...

Strenght: Chariot!

Chariot: hola Strenght...

Black Rock Shooter: si, si, hermoso reencuentro...hay que seguir...

( de repente Chariot intenta atacar a Darth Wooser)

Black Rock Shooter: ( detiene a Chariot)

Chariot: ( sorprendida)

Black Rock Shooter: que crees que hacias!

Chariot: ella y yo somos enemigas...

Black Rock Shooter: no le pongas un dedo encima!

Darth Wooser: Black Rock! Me defendiste!

Black Rock Shooter: ( voltea a ver a las otras) ...eh...esto...esto...

Darth Wooser: ( la abraza por detrás) awww! Yo sabía que me amabas!

Black Rock Shooter: ( se pone más roja) ... Yo...este...bueno...

Nana grey: *no puede ser...será que hasta ellas pasaron lo mismo que me dijo Misuki? Si fue asi...esto sera perjudicante en la batalla, si Darth Wooser y Yui mueren... Tanto Black Rock Shooter como Mato... No podrán continuar...*

( un murcielago observando)

( en una guarida...)

Dead Master: mi pequeño... ( el murcielago le dice lo que vio) gracias...

Dark Poison: que pasa?

Dead Master: buenas noticias...

Dark Poison: dimelas...

Dead Master: ( ríe...)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
